Princess of Heartless
by Kia Saphia
Summary: Will Riku let his own flesh and blood be sacrificed after all the hell she's been through on his account? and will Mya's prayer be answered? Read and find out because Mya will know if she truly is alone. REALLY harsh FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. Something to Live For

~*Princess of Heartless*~  
  
Chp 1: Something to Live For  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own KH  
  
WARNING/HEADS UP: Riku thinks REALLY evil thoughts in this story and some parts will get kinda harsh so brace yourself if you're sensitive. And there are a lot of flashbacks in this story too. And I know Riku is OOC in some parts but he's like boiling with anger then so of course he's gonna act really mean.  
  
~*~  
  
~*Riku's POV*~  
  
It had just happened. I had just taken my first steps on the soil of Destiny Island. It had finally happened, Sora and I had gotten out of Kingdom Hearts. I looked around at my familiar surroundings as I waited for Sora. He was saying good-bye to Donald and Goofy. I was still mad at him. After all of that I still felt abandoned by him. I felt a lot of things I hadn't felt before now. I shook it off as I began to walk around the cave that I had once spent my childhood days in, admiring the many pictures I had carved into the wall as a child. Now that I think about it, I haven't been in here since I was a child.  
  
I remember how it felt to be a child...to feel the ocean water rub up against your sun burnt legs...to be completely free and unaware of any of the earth's problems. I remember what it felt like before Kairi came into my life...before I got into the never-ending fight for Kairi's affection, before the Heartless, or Malificent, or Ansem....before I surrendered my heart to darkness for the girl that I lost to Sora.  
  
I continued to walk around the cave sadly with my haunting thoughts as I gazed at the pictures. Then something felt strange...I stopped in my tracks..something was different. I walked around the cave examining all the pictures closely. Then I found what was different, but it something I wish I hadn't found. I walked slowly back to the picture Sora and Kairi drew of themselves beside each other. I knew about this picture ever since I was seven, and was already disturbed enough about it. But the alteration that had been made to this picture made my nails dig into my fists so hard they started to bleed. Kairi and Sora were feeding each other poupu fruits in this picture. I wanted dig my nails into the stone wall and rip the damned picture right off the wall. I knew things were going to be different between me and Kairi when I got back....I knew I was going to get cast aside for Sora...and this picture was the first cold stab of my new life of rejection for Sora that I got. I couldn't handle it. It was too painful. I was being driven mad by jealousy. I leaned up against the cave wall with hot tears of rage forming in my eyes.  
  
"What did I do wrong? Did she want me to die as well?" I bitterly told himself as thoughts of loneliness haunted my mind.  
  
"I love her damn it! Was what I did not enough for her to see that?"  
  
Then Sora walked through the door in the cave. He looked around at his surrounding and saw me leaning up against the wall.  
  
"I see you've finally arrived," I said coldly. I stared at the wall in front of me...I didn't look at Sora. I didn't want to talk to him now. I didn't even want to look at him. If I did I wouldn't be able to fight the urge to strangle him.  
  
"Uh, sorry man. I was saying good-bye to..."  
  
"Your friends?" I interrupted, "Yah I know." Sora made a face at me.  
  
"Hey man, what's your problem?"  
  
"SORA!" a voice called out. I knew was Kairi. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the painful ordeal that was going to occur. Kairi ran in the cave and immediately leaped into Sora's arms and cried her eyes out.  
  
"Oh Sora I've missed you so much! You have no idea how lonely I was without you.." Kairi went on, gushing to Sora about how much she missed him. This was infuriating me in ways unimaginable. White-hot blood ran up and down my veins at unstoppable speed.  
  
"I should just die...right here and now," I said softly to myself. I started breathing as if I had been running for miles I was so angry. And Kairi still continued to fawn all over Sora as I became angrier and angrier. Finally, I had gone far past his boiling point. This whole ordeal was making me sick. I wanted to kill both of them right now. I cleared my throat loudly, finally making Kairi notice me and broke away from their little moment. I was smiling with satisfaction on the inside for ripping them out of the moment they were having but on the outside I kept up appearances and had a dark expression on my face. Kairi wiped her eyes as she saw me leaning up against the wall.  
  
"Oh Riku.I didn't see you there. Did you just get here?"  
  
"Close..I got here likes five minutes before HE did." I said coldly. Kairi widened her eyes.  
  
"Oh..." There was an awkward silence in the air that seemed like it would last forever. Kairi stared at the ground shamefully. I smiled on the inside once again, enjoying the eeriness I had created. Sora, dying to find something to break the awkwardness surrounding them, finally came up with something to say.  
  
"Say, why don't we go outside? We haven't enjoyed the fresh air of the beach in a while have we Riku?" I sighed.  
  
"Yah I guess," I said as I got off the wall I was leaning against. "Come on, let's go." Sora darted over to the exit and got out of this eerie hell that I had created as fast as he could. I didn't blame him. People who haven't been damaged like I have can't handle that kind of thing. Kairi remained still, her head still bent down. I bet she was searching for something to say..I bet she was finding some way to tell me what I already knew. But I wasn't going to allow her to say it. I walked over to the exit. Kari approached me.  
  
"Riku I.." I smirked at her look. It was a mixture of panic and sadness. This all felt new to me. Yes I had been on the dark side in Kingdom Hearts but looking into Kairi's eyes right now made me feel more evil than I've ever felt in my entire life.  
  
"What?" I said coldly.  
  
"I...I.." she stuttered. I knew she was trying to find some nice way to tell me that I'd lost..She was trying to find some dip-shit way sugarcoat this situation. It was at that point when I realized that I didn't give a shit about her feelings anymore, and that I could really care less about damaging her feelings so bad that she couldn't see because her tears blinded the nose in front of her Princess face. And why should I give a damn about hurting her feelings? Not after what SHE did to ME..She continued to stutter on trying to find the right words to make everything better for her as I stared at her in disgust  
  
"I...I..I...uh," I stuttered back to her in a false high-pitched imitation of her voice, "Uh, I'm sorry Riku but since Sora saved me I don't give a shit about you and I could really care less that you gave your heart to darkness for me!" I smirked with satisfaction as I saw the horrified look on her face. I felt so evil right now I could've made her kill herself with just my words if I wanted to. I could completely bend her to my will. She was my play-dough to mold and mutilate in any way I wanted to and I wasn't going to let an opportunity like this slip by...not after what she did to me.  
  
"What?" I said bitterly, "Why are you staring at me like that Kairi? Scared that I read what was on your mind in the NOT watered down version?"  
  
"Riku..I wasn't going to say anything like that at all."  
  
"Liar! That was exactly what you were going to say...you were just trying to find a nicer way to say it, which would've hurt more than what truly needed to be said." There was silence..an awful eerie silence. I was loving every minute of this. To speak in harsh, bitter words. To stare into Kairi's shocked eyes. To ask questions that people couldn't afford to answer. To create uneasiness and to make people cringe with my words. This is what I lived for now that I no longer had Kairi. She still wasn't saying anything, but then again what could she say? I had carefully broken her down to where she couldn't say anything in her defense. But waiting for her to respond was starting to tire me.  
  
"Aren't you going to say anything?" I said loudly as I was anxiously awaiting what foolish thing she'd try to say in order to shed some light on this dark situation. But she couldn't no matter how hard she tried. She opened her mouth to say something. But whatever it was I decided that I didn't want to hear it.  
  
"Listen, forget it....what needed to be said was said, so now we both can live without feeling awkward. I know you chose Sora over me and that's fine."  
  
I didn't mean it of course. In real life I wanted to rip Sora's head off and hurl it at Kairi's heart so she could then see how much she hurt me. Kairi still didn't say anything. I figured that if she still couldn't come up with anything to say to me then I could use the opportunity to make her feel even lower. Right now, hurting her didn't faze me at all.  
  
"Well Kairi if you'll excuse me I have to step out into my now cold world of rejection and watch you and Sora's happy little lives fold out magically while I have to find something else to live for since I no longer have you." I started to walk out of the cave then Kairi grabbed my arm to stop me. She had tears in her eyes..this was all too priceless.  
  
"You still have me Riku! You'll always have me, no matter how me and Sora feel about each other."  
  
" 'No matter how me and Sora feel about each other!'?" I shouted. Now I didn't care about hurting her. Now I just wanted to let her now what I felt. This was personal.  
  
"What about how I felt about you?" I continued. "Did you ever take that into consideration? Did you ever stop to realize that I was going to the deepest darkest lengths for you? Did you even think about how much I suffered physically and emotionally for you? And at the time I didn't even give a damn about all that because I knew I was getting your heart back and that's all that mattered. Then after I went through all that shit did you even consider all I did for you? Did you even acknowledge my existence? NO! It was all Sora, Sora, Sora. Did you want me to die along the way as well? Would you remember me then? I didn't even get a half-ass thank you! What the hell is up with that Kairi? Don't you know how much you damaged me?" She was crying a river now. I didn't care. I let her know my feelings I wouldn't care if she just stood there and blinked or if she fell to my knees and started begging for mercy. I didn't owe her a thing now. I had cut myself free from her. I don't need her anymore. I don't need to see her smile to make my day complete. I don't need to hear her voice to feel at ease. And I sure as hell don't need her sympathy right now. I left. I just left her crying there on the floor. But why should I care? She did the same to me.  
  
~*~  
  
I just taken my first step out into the Destiny Island breeze. The sun shined down on me and the wind blew through my hair. It would've been the perfect moment if Kairi weren't ruining it with her hysterical sobbing. Right now I had a no mercy policy for her. Whatever I did to her she had it coming. Sora heard Kairi's sobbing and ran up to the cave.  
  
"What did you do to her man?" he shouted at me.  
  
"What do you mean?" I said with an evil smirk on my face. "I didn't do a thing."  
  
"Riku, when I came out she was fine but then I leave her for a few minutes alone with you and she's crying hysterically." I laughed.  
  
"Yah I like that." I did like it. You go into a room with me in it happy and you come out broken. That's another thing I lived for. I no longer lived for Kairi. I don't give a damn about what happens to her anymore, but I still feel like I'm lacking something.  
  
Sora had run in the cave to try and comfort Kairi. A meaningless effort. I had broken her down too well. Sora could do nothing to help her. She had to help herself. Now she would see what it feels like to have nobody to cradle you but yourself. I walked down along to the shore of the beach. I stood there in all of the tranquility around me. The seagulls cried out. The waves crashed rhythmically along the shore. I was remembering what it felt like to be free. To be careless. To be young and hopeless. And I liked this feeling. It was the best feeling I had felt in a long time. I began to think about what all I had to live for now. Living for Kairi had now been replaced with making people's lives awkward and miserable. I kind of liked to have that power, but it isn't enough. I can't hold on to just that for the rest of my life. What do I truly have to live for?  
  
"RIKU!" A female voice called out to me, breaking my thoughts. I didn't turn around for a few seconds because I was puzzled about who she could be. It defiantly wasn't Kairi or Selphie's voice. This girl was younger. I turned around. And there I saw her, standing on the sands of the beach with her flowing baby blue dress. Her soft blonde hair shined brightly in the sun's light and her blue eyes sparkled like sapphires. She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. She was my own flesh and blood. She was sister, Mya.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"Riku, Riku, wake up! There's a storm outside!" A six-year-old Mya asked as she shook her brother as he slept in his bed.  
  
"Wake up Riku, I'm scared!" she cried again. Riku slowly opened his eyes and shook his head.  
  
"Huh?" he said groggily.  
  
"Riku there's a storm outside!"  
  
"What?" He pulled back his covers frantically and started to dart out the door.  
  
"No Riku! Don't leave me! I'm scared! Riku!" Mya's cries stopped him dead in his tracks. He walked back to his sister and bent down on his knees and took her hands in his.  
  
"Mya I'll be right back, I promise. I just have to see what's going on out there." He kissed her on the cheek and then darted out the door.  
  
"No Riku! Don't leave me! Don't leave me!" But he was already gone and the little girl broke down on the floor and cried her eyes out. After a few minutes she ran over to the window. She could see him at his spot.  
  
"RIKU!" she screamed as she banged on the window.  
  
"I'm not afraid of the darkness!" she heard him call out. Then her whole world surrounded in black.  
  
~*~  
  
I couldn't believe it. I had been so obsessed over finding that no good bitch's heart that I had completely forgot about Mya, my own sister. I had promised her I'd be back for her and I left her hanging for two years! She was eight now, and I left her when she was a little child of six! What kind of sick bastard am I?  
  
We were about ten feet apart, neither one of us had moved. Hell, I couldn't move even if I tried, I was too ashamed of myself. I just couldn't believe I left her hanging like that. I looked into her blue eyes, they were full of tears. They could've been tears of anger though. If I were her I'd never talk to me again. Finally, I got up the courage to walk. I walked slowly towards her. When I was in front of her we just stared into each other's eyes. Then my own eyes started to fill with tears and I collapsed onto my knees in all my shame. I put my hands on her cheeks and wiped away a tear that had fallen from her sparkling eyes with my thumb. She smiled meekly.  
  
"Mya...." I began to say, but I didn't know what to say next. What could I say to a girl I left stranded all by herself with my ass hole father while she wondered all those years 'where could my brother be? He promised he'd be back for me'? Then I realized that Mya had put me in the exact same position I had put Kairi in. She put me in a position where I had nothing to say under all my shame. But I was going to fight it unlike Kairi.  
  
"Mya..I'm so sorry..Can you ever forgive me?" I pleaded. And that's all I could do. I could do nothing more than plead to her, and I wouldn't stop either. Then Mya smiled at me, thawing out my frozen heart and making me feel again, for I had been so numb all those years. Then she wrapped her arms around me. We embraced as we cried softly, renewing ourselves by finding each other once again. Then I realized that all I had needed all those years was her. Man, think of all those years I wasted trying to make myself whole again. But the years that I've wasted is nothing compared to the tears that I've tasted. But that doesn't matter now, because I've got my Mya again....my sister...the only lady that I'd ever adore. I decided then and there that I would spend the rest of my life making what I did up to her. Mya is what I live for now.  
  
//Sometimes it feels like the worlds on my shoulders  
  
Everyone's leaning on me  
  
And sometimes it feels like the world's almost over  
  
But then she comes back to me//  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hey y'all! I got bored with Why Georgia so I'm making this story now! I hope y'all like it cuz I worked REALLY hard on it. I want this to be the kind of story where all the words are piercing and harsh so tell me how I'm doing...oh and it gets WAY more harsh later on in the story! Pleaz R/R! ^_^  
  
Peace Out,  
  
Kia Saphia 


	2. Mya's Song

Chp 2: Mya's Song  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own KH (Just Mya ^_^)  
  
Note to Sweetie: I'm really sorry for disappointing to, but when I began writing this story I became completely absorbed in it. If you liked it so much you should've said so in your reviews because it seemed like not that many people liked it all that much (except for Ari Powwel). Well I'm really sorry that I disappointed you, but consider this story as my way of making it up to you ^_^)  
  
~*~  
  
//It's the little things that only I know  
  
Those are the things that make you smile  
  
And it's flying without wings  
  
Cause you're my special thing  
  
I'm flying without wings  
  
You're the place my life begins  
  
And you'll be where it ends  
  
I'm flying without wings//  
  
When Riku said he'd spend the rest of his life making up what he did to Mya...he wasn't lying. Riku and Mya spent every single moment of every single day together. They never left each other's site. They didn't spend even the tiniest fraction of a second with anyone else but each other. And why would they? All they needed was each other so why should they spend their time with people they don't even like? It was clear that Riku no longer cared for anyone else he had been with in the past, but Mya didn't like anybody on the island either. Before Kairi came she liked everybody, but after she came she had reason to hate everybody. She hated Kairi for keeping Riku away from her and not seeing that he loved her dearly, and she hated Sora for standing in the way of Riku's happiness with Kairi. And she never particularly cared for Tidus, Selphie, or Wakka. Riku or Mya never spoke to anybody else on Destiny Island now. They segregated themselves from everyone else. No one on Destiny Island had talked to either of them in a week. And they saw Riku and Mya..but Riku and Mya didn't see them.  
  
~*~  
  
Sora, Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka were playing wiffleball together as Kairi sat quietly aside and watched Riku and Mya play together happily off in the distance. They looked like they were having the time of their lives.  
  
"All right, home run!" Tidus cheered as everyone else groaned. He ran the bases happily as Selphie and Wakka threw their gloves at him. Sora laughed and then turned his head around looking for Kairi. He saw her sitting on a rock looking very sad as she gazed off into the distance. He walked over to her and sat down beside her.  
  
"Hey, what's up?"  
  
"Huh?" she said as he broke her gaze away from Riku and Mya.  
  
"Well you seem kinda sad, and I was just wondering what's bothering you." Kairi sighed and then gazed back at the two playing happily. Sora looked out into the horizon and tried to find what Kairi was staring at. Then he saw Riku and Mya playing together.  
  
"Oh them?" he said. Kairi nodded her head quietly. Selphie spoke up.  
  
"Yah, they do bother me..their whole family does!"  
  
"Why?" Sora asked.  
  
"Because look at them! Every person in that family looks like a super model! I'm so jealous!" Selphie said breathlessly. Sora and Kairi looked at each other and laughed.  
  
"Yah, you're right." Kairi said.  
  
"Hey Selphie, you gonna come back to the game no?"  
  
"I'm coming!" she yelled as she ran back to the game. Sora laughed.  
  
"But seriously, why does that bother you?"  
  
"Well...they're just ALWAYS together!"  
  
"So? Why should we be bothered by that? He's just trying to make up time in which he practically abandoned his sister in."  
  
"Yah, well doesn't it seem kind of annoying?"  
  
"No not at all. Why should we be annoyed by their happiness? I know I haven't seen either of them that happy in a long time."  
  
"Well, I mean doesn't it seem kind of annoying that they're ALWAYS together and they haven't even acknowledged any of our existence since they first saw each other."  
  
"No I don't! If Riku wants to spend all his time with Mya and completely wash us out then that's fine!" he said aggressively. Kairi knew Sora was feeling the same things she was when he said that. She knew that they were both hurt by Riku never spending time with them. She put her arm around Sora.  
  
"Well Sora, It's just like you said....Riku hasn't been this happy in a long time...we should be happy for him...we shouldn't be angry at his happiness."  
  
~*~  
  
The sun was just about to set over Destiny Islands. The sky was majestically painted with pink, purple, and orange and the setting sun lit up the water like a sparkling diamond. Sunsets like these came along only a few times in one person's life.  
  
Riku and Mya had just got finished with their day full of laughter of happiness together. They were walking along the shoreline together as the water occasionally brushed up against their sandy feet. Mya skipped happily ahead of Riku. He smiled at her. One person had never brought him so much joy as she did.  
  
~*Riku's POV*~  
  
I love my sister. I love her more than life itself. She has made me happier this past week than I've ever been probably in my entire lifetime. Now I don't even want to fall asleep because I don't want to miss a single moment with her. I'll never forgive myself for leaving her like I did. It's like a weight that I'll forever hold on my shoulders.  
  
I watched my Mya danced as she skipped..the wind blowing through her pale blonde hair and her smile lighting up everything around her. I smiled at her and watched her in all her careless and free splendor. I envy her. I wish I felt as free as she did. I wish I felt how people do when they were kid....young and hopeless, golden and pure, simple and clean. All these feelings were stripped away from me over the years.  
  
I looked out at the painted sunset before me as I watched the waves crash as the sea breeze blew through my hair. Mya turned around.  
  
"Come on Riku!" She cried out cheerfully. I smiled at her.  
  
"I catch up with you in a minute, ok?" She just smiled and skipped away. I didn't need to tell her why...she already knew. She knew I needed time to myself to think every once in a while. She knew this because she wasn't just my sister...she was me. She looked so beautiful as she skipped away with her hair flying gracefully in the air. I'm so lucky to have her as a sister.  
  
I stood on a rock and watched the ocean waves as I thought about my life right now. Any other person in my situation would think 'what's there to think about I've got all I need right here'. But I'm not any other person. I've been damaged too much and everything good in my life always gets taken away. A regular person wouldn't question a thing in this situation but I question everything. Can me..Riku..the guy who screwed everything up for himself really be living this life? And will it last? Maybe I'm just afraid to let anything good happen to me. Maybe I SHOULD be afraid to let anything good happen to me. Maybe I've just been so numb for so long that I've forgotten how it feels to feel so alive. Maybe I'm just paranoid and should stop contradicting myself. Maybe I shouldn't think so much. My head is spinning in every direction and I have yet to catch it. I've never felt so alive and yet I've never felt so hopeless. I'm so confused. I should just stop thinking about myself and concentrate on the only person who really matters...and that's Mya.  
  
"Riku.." a voice said softly. I jumped. Someone had broken me from my trail of thought. I turned around. It was Kairi. I frowned.  
  
"What do you want?" I said coldly. Kairi was looking at the ground and folding her hands nervously.  
  
"We haven't seen each other in a while Riku..."  
  
"Yah...and what's it to you? You found out Sora isn't all he's cracked up to be and looking for someone ELSE to be your boy toy?" I said bitterly as I stepped off the rock and began to walk away from her.  
  
"Why won't you talk to us Riku? You haven't talked to any of us in a week!" she said as she began to follow me.  
  
"What the hell makes you think I WANT to talk to any of you?"  
  
"Because we're your friends!"  
  
"Correction: WERE my friends."  
  
"Well you can't just ignore us forever!"  
  
"Can and will toots," I said in a very Godfather-like way.  
  
"Riku, you can't just drown out everyone except Mya for the rest of your life!" When she brought Mya into this I stopped dead in my tracks..I knew what was going on. I turned around and faced her, looking directly into her eyes.  
  
"You're jealous of Mya." Kairi froze up.  
  
"No I'm not!" she said very fast.  
  
"Yes you are! Why would you say these things to me if you weren't?"  
  
"Because I'm..." she stopped in her sentence. I smirked. This was all too great.  
  
"Because you're jealous!" I finished, "You couldn't think of any other reason so that means you're jealous!" This is priceless. If I'd known I could've used Mya to make Kairi jealous I would've started a long time ago! This is all falling out perfectly! Now SHE gets to know what it feels like to need ME!  
  
"Riku I.." she began. I raised my hand up to silence her.  
  
"Kairi, you may miss me but I don't miss you so why should I car if you're jealous?" Yes! Perfect stab! Kairi got real quiet after I said that. Oh, this is all too perfect! After she still hadn't responded after several seconds, I smirked and turned around to walk away. This was all to good to be true! Finally things are starting to go my way!  
  
~*~  
  
I walked up to my house with a little bounce in my step. Everything was finally falling out like I wanted it too. I was smiling in selfish satisfaction, but my smile was quickly erased when I looked up at my house. The only person inside of our house was our father and you could hear everything that was going on inside as Mya was standing outside staring at the house as if it were her greatest enemy. She wasn't moving. She was remained perfectly still under the dark blue sky as the heavy wind blew through her hair. She was scared to go inside, and I knew exactly why. We were always scared to go inside the house after what had happened. I ran over to her and kneeled down beside her. I held her hands.  
  
"Is he?...." Mya knew what I was talking about and nodded her head sadly. A look of panic spread my face as I looked back at the house.  
  
"How long have you been out here?" I asked quickly.  
  
"About ten minutes," she said softly. I felt like shooting myself in the head right there. I'd devoted my life to making sure hers was perfect, and I wasn't helping her right now because I was too busy being selfish!  
  
"I'm so sorry I wasn't here sooner Mya," I said as I took her in my arms and held her tightly. Mya started crying softly on my shoulder. She deserved to cry all she wanted to. She was too young and innocent to deal with the shit we had to go through at home. A lot of people were to young and innocent to go through the shit we went through at home.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR ALWAYS FILLING THOSE KID'S HEADS WITH ALL THAT SHIT ABOUT OTHER WORLDS KIRA!"  
  
"IT'S NOT SHIT RAYE! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE AROUND HERE WHO'S SHIT"  
  
"YOU CAN'T TALK LIKE THAT TO ME!"  
  
"OH YES I CAN!"  
  
Riku was thirteen  
  
Mya was five  
  
Their parents continued to fight bitterly downstairs while the two kids just sat calmly upstairs even thought their parent's fighting was so loud everyone in Destiny Islands could hear them. Riku was lying on his bed as he drew, acting like this was just another dull moment, but Mya sat sadly in her chair as she listened to her parents fight.  
  
"Riku, why do mommy and daddy have to fight so much?" Riku looked up from his drawing. He sighed.  
  
"Because they aren't happy to together," he replied.  
  
"If they aren't happy together then why did they get married?"  
  
"Because they were stupid and married the first bimbo that said hi to them," Riku replied with his teeth gritted. Mya got quiet. She didn't like it when her brother got tense. Riku put down his drawing and knelt down beside the chair Mya was sitting in. He took her hands in his.  
  
"Mya, you have to grow up you won't end up like mom and dad. I want you to be happy unlike them! You have to promise me that you will actually find someone you love instead of marrying the first bimbo you see ok?"  
  
"Why would I wanna do that Riku?"  
  
"Just promise me, ok?" Mya smiled.  
  
"I promise Riku." He kissed her on the cheek and went back to his drawing.  
  
*A Few Minutes Later*  
  
The fight downstairs had grown even more intense. The screaming was louder and you could her glasses break. Riku continued to remain calm as if what was happening downstairs was the most natural thing in the world. Mya however, was getting scared. There were frightened tears in her eyes and she cringed each time she heard a glass break.  
  
"Ummmm..Riku," she said in a really shaky voice.  
  
"Yes?" he said as he looked up from his drawing once again.  
  
"Ummmm...they're fighting pretty bad." Mya was twitching nervously and sweating. She was folding her hands frantically.  
  
"Mya don't worry....this same thing happens everyday...they fight brutally and then one of them eventually cracks and then sobs at the other's feet telling them they're sorry and that they'll change..but it never works out like that and the next day they just pick up where they left off and the same thing happens again until the day they die..some shitty parents we have huh?"  
  
"Uh..yah," but she continued to remain like she was. "Riku...I have a bad feeling about this.."  
  
"Mya, just chill! They may say they hate each other and that they never want to see each other again but they're just talking shit...there is no action just talk."  
  
"No Riku..you don't understand I REALLY have a bad feeling about this!"  
  
"Mya stop worrying! I...." A blood curling scream cut him off. The scream came from their mother. Riku quickly stood up a look of panic spread across his face. He looked over at Mya, tears were streaming down her eyes as he looked at him.  
  
"I told you I had I bad feeling about this.." she whispered in a deadly tone. As she whispered this Riku could've sworn he saw her eyes turn yellow. He ignored what he saw and concentrated on the scream. Riku and Mya didn't even breath they waited for a single sound of reassurance that didn't come.  
  
"Oh my God..." Riku said with tears on his breath. Both Riku and Mya darted out of their room and ran downstairs. Mya ran ahead of Riku.  
  
"Mya don't! Stay behind me pl...."  
  
A piercing scream rang throughout the house  
  
"MOMMA!" Mya screamed as she ran over to her mother's dead limp lying on the ground. Blood was blossoming out of her chest. Their father had stabbed her. Riku just watched Mya lie on their mother as she cried hysterically. He was paralyzed. He couldn't even move. He couldn't think or breathe. He just stopped functioning. His head was spinning violently. He refused to believe what was happening. He stumbled over to his mother's cold body. He didn't want to believe it. He wanted to see her and touch her. Then he would know if this was all just a dream. He bent down beside her. Mya continued to cry hysterically as she lied across her mother's body. Riku glanced at his broken sister as a tear fell down his cheek.  
  
"This is not happening.." He touched his fingers lightly on his mother's chest and heaps of blood slipped onto his fingers. Then he knew that this was all real. White hot tears formed in his aqua eyes. His soul was burning with rage. He looked to his right and there lied the bloody knife that had torn though his mother's life....now it was time to find the soldier that had drawn that knife. Riku grabbed the knife and got up off his knees quickly. He stomped into the room where the assassin was...unafraid and steady. He kicked open the door to his parent's room and his father was running around the room frantically trying to find a bag to hide his victim's body. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his son standing in the doorway with icy eyes full of vengeance and his murder weapon in hand. Riku's father didn't say anything. He was petrified with fear. Finally Riku let it all out.  
  
"BITCH!" Riku screamed at his father as he threw his bloody knife at him. He quickly jumped out of the way but the knife managed to cut across his arm and left a heavy indention in his skin. He buckled over in pain as he covered his bleeding arm with his hand. As he was bent over Riku let out an angry scream as he ran full speed at him and hurl his arms around his chest, knocking him onto the ground. When Riku had him on the ground he started punching his father with all his might. A thirteen year old was punching out his own father..a grown man. And he couldn't escape either. Riku wouldn't let him go. What he did to his mother released all his strength and no one was going to over power him. Mya heard what was going on and ran into the room shrieking.  
  
"RIKU STOP!" she screamed. Mya tugged on the back of Riku's shirt with all her might to try and stop him from punching their father like she was. She knew he was going to get hurt.  
  
"RIKU PLEASE STOP IT!" Their father was struggling hard to get out of the punching position Riku had him in. He started to shake Riku violently, which made Mya lose her grip on the back of Riku's shirt and fall backwards.  
  
"Mya!" he shouted as he turned around from his punching. But right when he turned his face his dad punched him hard in the cheek that was turned away from him. Riku screamed loudly fell onto the floor in pain.  
  
"Riku!" Mya screamed. She ran over to him. "Oh my God Riku you're bleeding!" But right after she said that their dad walked over to Riku, jerked him off the floor, and threw him up against the wall violently. Mya screamed.  
  
"DADDY NO!" she shouted as she ran up to him and tugged on his arm.  
  
"Stay out of this Mya!" he shouted as he pushed her away from him.  
  
"HEY!" Riku shouted as he started to advance off the wall. But he quickly pushed Riku back into wall making Riku's back cause an indention in the wall.  
  
"Now you listen...Both of you!" he shouted in Riku's face as he had him in a choking position against the wall.  
  
"If either of you tell anybody...ANYBODY what happened tonight..I'll kill the both of you! And don't even think about just never coming home after this because I WILL find you..do you understand me?" Riku nodded slowly. Then his father threw him on the ground and walked out of the room. Mya let out the uncontrollable sob she was holding and ran over to Riku.  
  
"Riku are you ok?" she said through her tears.  
  
"Yah," he said hoarsely. But it hurt uncontrollably to talk.  
  
"Oh Riku...you're jaw is hanging funny...did daddy break your jaw."  
  
"Yah I think he did," Riku managed to say.  
  
"Come on let's take you to the medicine women..." Mya said as she helped Riku to his feet. When he was to his feet Riku started to walk out the door but he noticed that Mya wasn't beside him. He turned around and she was frozen in her spot. Her head was cast toward the ground and her silky blonde hair covered her face.  
  
"Mya what's wrong?" he asked softly. Mya lifted her head and you could see her eyes full of tears. He then realized that this was all too much for her...five -year-old kids should be care-free and their greatest concern should be being the fastest runner in their class, not whether their father will kill them one day or not. She didn't deserve this. She was better than this. Riku bent down beside her and put his hands on her shoulders. But she still couldn't put into words everything she had just witnessed at so young an age. These things can damage a kid for life. Riku felt so powerless amongst all this. Finally words came out of Mya's lips.  
  
"Oh my God...Riku..WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" she shrieked. Riku wiped the blood away from his face and looked into Mya's blue eyes. They were so sad and helpless, looking into her eyes made Riku's own eyes swell up with tears. He took her in his arms and held her tightly.  
  
"..I don't know," he whispered. "I do know that I'll never leave your side again..EVER!"  
  
~*End Flashback..Still Riku's POV*~  
  
We both stared at the house with fearful eyes as we held hands tightly. We could hear the drunk screeching and bottles being smashed...we could hear chairs being thrown and pictures dropping of the wall. It was at this point I realized I was truly a monster I left her with nothing to come home to but this every night. I had promised her I would protect her from my father at all costs, and I had failed. I dumped her with him. I truly abandoned her. This was far worse than leaving her hanging. Just thinking about the cruel thing I did made my hairs stand on end. I'm lower that pond scum..no lower...I'm the mucus that feeds on the pond scum....no I'm lower than that but I don't even know what comes next! I wiped away the tears in my eyes.  
  
"Mya...I'm so sorry."  
  
"For what Riku?" But she knew exactly what. She just didn't want to make me feel guilty. But I deserved to feel that way.  
  
"Mya please don't play dumb with me...You know that I dumped you here with our abusive, alcoholic father after I swore I'd protect you from him! I don't deserve to live after what I did to you!" I said as I turned away from her in shame. Mya grabbed my arm affectionately.  
  
"Riku don't say that. Yes I was broken and alone, but you're hear now and that's all that matters now." I smiled at her words. I bent down to her level and gave her a hug.  
  
"I love you Mya." And I meant what I said too. She was so caring and loving. She was willing to forgive me of the most awful things without question.  
  
"Yah...I love you too." We broke apart from our hug and turned our attention back toward the house that we were petrified to enter as we had been for a long time.  
  
"So now what?" Mya said.  
  
"We have to go in sooner or later. We have to be strong. Just remember Mya...everything happens for a reason and we can't be afraid." Mya took a deep breath and looked up at her brother and smiled.  
  
"Ok, let's go," she said. And with that we both walked into the place we called our home.  
  
~*~  
  
Since our father was drunk, we managed to sneak in unnoticed, but we knew it was only a matter of time before he would storm upstairs demanding them to get downstairs. I remained calm and was unafraid of the shit I was going to have to take from my father after he sobered up. Mya however was not calm at all. She was always so tense around the house after our mother was murdered. She had so much bottled up inside her. She was just as damaged as me but she was too young to deal with it. It's so sad. She shouldn't have been born in this family. She deserves better than this. I don't deserve to be her brother. I walked over to her and sat down beside her on her bed. She was crying softly.  
  
"Hey...what's wrong?" I said affectionately. She grabbed my hand and held it tightly  
  
"Riku....sing me the song mother used to sing to us." My eyes welled up with tears. I smiled at her and nodded.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Riku was twelve  
  
Mya was four  
  
Their parents had yet another earth shattering fight. But at the age the two kids were, not even Riku knew how to deal with it. They both sat on Mya's bed holding each other as they wept bitterly. They had done nothing but cry right when the fight erupted. They cradled each other and cried through all their frightened sorrow. Just then the door was slowly opened. They both jumped in fear and Mya let out a small scream. Then their mother stepped slowly through the door.  
  
"Hey..." she said softly, "..mind if I come in?" The two kids nodded. In between all the horrible fighting the only parent that showed them love and attention was their mother..their father didn't give a damn about them, so they were happy to see her. They made room for their mother on the bed they had both been crying on. They wiped their splotchy eyes and drippy noses. Their mother put her arms around both of them.  
  
"Riku..Mya...I'm so sorry...neither of you deserve this." She said as tears fell softly down her cheek.  
  
"Oh mommy don't cry," Mya said as tears were beginning to well up in her eyes again.  
  
"Well I don't want either of you to cry either that's what mommy and daddy are making you do."  
  
"Then why do you have to fight so much?" Riku said unafraid without hesitation, "Why can't you just be normal parents?!" This made his mother cry more. But he didn't care. She deserved every harsh stab she was getting. He was tired of putting up with his parent's shit.  
  
"I don't know Riku..I would say we shouldn't have gotten married but then I wouldn't have had you two are the greatest joy I've received in all my life." Riku sighed. He still couldn't understand why his parent's had to fight so much.  
  
"Riku...Mya...I know what you two are thinking now...I know how you must feel in this terrible home you have to come home to. But when things get unbearable, I just want you to remember this song I'm going to sing to you and hopefully it will help you get through anything.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
I cradled Mya in my arms and sang the song my mother always used to sing to us softly.  
  
"This world  
  
This world is cold  
  
But you don't  
  
You don't have to go  
  
You're feeling sad, you're feeling lonely, and no one seems to care  
  
Your mother's gone and your father hits you  
  
This pain you cannot bear  
  
But we all bleed the same way as you do  
  
And we all have the same things to go through  
  
Hold on if you feel like letting go  
  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
  
Don't stop looking, you're one step closer  
  
Don't stop searching, it's not over  
  
Hold on"  
  
Mya smiled as a tear fell down her face softly.  
  
"Fell any better?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yah."  
  
"Good." I squeezed her affectionately and kissed her cheek as she giggled playfully.  
  
~*~  
  
Our father had finally sobered up and now we were all sitting at the dinner table very quietly and cautiously as we ate. Dinner was probably the most tense time of the day for us, if one person even breathed it could explode into a full-fledged, run-for-you-life fight. And now it was twice as tense because I had obviously been gone for two years. He kept opening his mouth as if to say something but closed his mouth and continued to eat angrily. I tried to remain clam and pretend that we were just one happy family sitting down to a nice, happy dinner as I had been since I was four. Mya, however, looked like she would burst out into tears any second.  
  
"So, you mind explaining to me why you were gone for two years boy?" he finally said. I shrugged when he said this. Not only did I not want to tell him but it also bothered me that he never called me "Riku", it was always "boy".  
  
"Answer me boy!" he said louder. I saw Mya slightly jump in her seat in fear out of the corner of my eye so I tried to answer quickly for her sake but I didn't know what to say.  
  
"You wouldn't understand dad," I said.  
  
"AND WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" he roared as he got up out of his seat, "Are you saying I'm stupid?" I deeply wanted to respond "yes" but I knew he'd kill me.  
  
"...If you must know I was in other worlds trying to save Kairi's life and the world."  
  
"YOU WERE IN WHAT?" he roared again, "DID YOU JUST SAY YOU WERE IN OTHER WORLDS?"  
  
"Yes I did," I said more defensively.  
  
"I don't ever want to hear you talk about "other worlds" again! That's that shit your mother always used to dump in your heads!"  
  
"It's not shit dad!" I yelled back, "Mom was right, there are other worlds out there! So whose the dumb ass now dad?" My father let out a loud yell as the stomped over to where I was sitting and tipped me out of my chair hardly. He bent down to the ground and pinned me down by my neck as Mya screamed loudly and ran around the room crying frantically trying to figure out what to do.  
  
"Don't you ever...EVER call me a dumb ass again boy," my father said in a deadly whisper, "Is that clear?"  
  
"Crystal," I said with an attitude in my voice. He pinned me down to the ground harder at that. I grunted as he began to crush my ribs.  
  
"DON'T YOU GIVE ME THAT TONE BOY! And you did NOT go to other worlds and you did NOT "save the world". And you wanna know why? Because you're nothing, you're useless, you're pathetic, you're just a waste of goddamn space you got that? So I don't ever want to hear you talking about saving the world or that little slut Kairi." I let out an angry yell and pushed him off of me so hard he landed against the wall. That was it, he could insult me all he wanted but he could NEVER talk about Kairi like that. I don't care how mad I am at her, he has never been able to talk about her like that and he never will. Mya continued to scream even louder.  
  
"STOP RIKU, DON'T DO IT!" But I ignored her and stomped over to my dad who was still leaning painfully up against the wall and grabbed him forcefully by the shirt collar.  
  
"TAKE THAT BACK BITCH!" I shouted. Then he got all of his strength together and punched me as hard as he could in the face. He punched me so hard I was forced back onto the floor as I put my hand softly up against my face in pain as I felt my shiner starting to form. My dad started to come at me but now I didn't have enough strength to get up so I just sat helplessly on the floor. Then Mya jumped in front of my dad.  
  
"NO DADDY NO!" She screamed.  
  
"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS YOU MAGGOT!" He screamed at her. Then he did something he'd never done before. He hit Mya so hard she was forced against our book o shelve. That was it. He had no problem slapping me around but he had NEVER hit Mya before, not like that. I screamed angrily and heaved myself at his chest, knocked him onto the floor and started beating him senseless. I was showing no mercy whatsoever. I didn't even give him time to breath between punches. I was beating out every bit of anger I had inside of me on my dad, and I liked it. I wouldn't stop. Finally, I realized that he had been unconscious for quite a long time so I got off my dad and ran over Mya who was crying softly against the book shelve. She had a shiner forming on her face just like mine. I sat on the floor next to her and held her tightly as she cried bitterly. I once again pondered on the haunting fact that this innocent creature crying in my chest didn't deserve this as I always did. I kissed her forehead and squeezed her tighter as tears started to from in my eyes. Mya and I were so bent over our problems that we didn't even notice when our dad regained his consciousness. He looked over at us in each other's arms and started to come at us with all his might. I heard his roaring and quickly snapped out of my thoughts and saw him coming for us. But he was now too close for me to get up and protect both my sister and me. So I held onto Mya and was prepared for the senseless beating we were both about to receive. Then Mya opened her eyes.  
  
A piercing scream rang throughout the house  
  
My father stopped in his tracks and I let go of Mya as I felt her skin starting to burn like red flame. We both knew something very weird was happening with her. Her body started to glow black and she was breathing as if she was giving childbirth. Both my father and I were starting to get a little freaked out. Then Mya let out a loud scream and I couldn't believe my eyes at what had just happened. A Heartless had emerged out of my sister and started attacking out father. I rubbed my eyes in disbelief and stared once again at the Heartless. I was stunned. Did what I just think happened really happen? I turned my head to Mya and she was slumped on the floor in exhaustion. She was breathing as if she had been running for miles and her eyes were glowing the exact vibrant yellow of the Heartless. I looked around at what had just happened. I now knew that what I had just seen wasn't my imagination.  
  
"Mya...."  
  
~*Another Time, Another Place*~  
  
"It's time now....."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
I am SO sorry that took so long to post! I've just been really busy with colorgaurd practice. In fact, just yesterday I came back from my week long BAND CAMP. But it actually wasn't that bad. Last year it was like they sent me to prison camp but this year it was actually pretty fun. Anyway, please excuse me for the time lag and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Plez R/R ^_^  
  
Peace Out,  
  
Kia Saphia 


	3. Black Hearts

Chp 3: Black Hearts  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own KH or Flying Without Wings by Ruben Studdard (Go Ruben!!) or Hold On by Good Charlotte as seen in the last chapter  
  
~*~  
  
*Hollow Bastion*  
  
"It's time now...the Princess of Heartless as finally awakened!"  
  
Ansem was sitting down in a chair in the throne room of the Hallow Bastion castle smirking to himself. The room was dark and gloomy and dimly lit with black flame candles. The black drapes covered the bright sun from creeping in through the large windows so the only lights in the room were those black candles. The room was like a Gothic Wonderland and Ansem was the king.  
  
The all-powerful darkness that had been sleeping within Mya was awakened and raised Ansem from his eternal slumber in darkness. Everything was falling out exactly as he had planned.  
  
"Malificent.." he called out into the darkness softly. Malificent then rose out of the ashes of her slumber and stepped out into the blackness of the throne room. She looked around, confused of her surroundings for only Ansem knew of his grand plan.  
  
"You have been brought back from your slumber due to my plan," he said softly. Malificent turned her head and saw Ansem sitting in the throne.  
  
"However," he continued, "if you do not serve me in my plan and you are not faithful then I will leave you to rot in the eternal darkness from whence you came." Malificent stepped toward the throne softly.  
  
"I will agree once you tell me of this plan of which you are scheming," she replied. Ansem smirked evilly.  
  
"I am delighted you asked," he said. He raised his arm up and then a mirror appeared into the air.  
  
"First of all, did you really think I, the great Ansem, would not have a back up plan for a case in which a little wretch like Sora would come and spoil all my plans? I was well prepared for this. And this plan I have WILL NOT FAIL!" His voice boomed throughout the castle causing birds that were nestled in the corners of the wall to fly out into the horizon.  
  
"While you and Riku were gathering our Princesses of Heart I began to place my back up plan into action..I created a Door to Darkness with the same powers as the Door to Light except it has the power to generate all darkness back to the world. But I didn't want to create a key to open the door for that would be too simple to find for those who may stand in our way. Instead we need to gather those with black hearts and bring them here so they can open the door."  
  
"And where is this door?" Malificent asked.  
  
"A very intelligent question..." Ansem said with an evil smile, "..the door is not in any location in any place in these worlds. The door only comes when it is called. And that is why I bestowed within someone the blackest of all hearts. I have created an ultimate Princess of Heartless who will summon the Door to Darkness and bring an end to all things light in this world...the plan will fail without her..the ones with black hearts are useless without her to summon the door."  
  
"And whom is this Princess of Heartless of which you speak?"  
  
"I planned my choice for our Princess of Heartless very carefully..I couldn't choose someone of great importance to Sora because he would only go after her and therefore stand in our way.." He snapped his fingers and an image of Mya collapsed onto her kitchen floor appeared into the mirror.  
  
"I've chosen her," Ansem said as he smiled at his choice.  
  
"Her?" Malificent said in disbelief as she was excepting to see someone older and more capable looking.  
  
"Don't be too quick to judge her by her looks for I couldn't have picked a more perfect person..this girl is named Mya and not only is she perfect in the sense that she is smart and has a perfect amount of darkness already in her heart but she is also the younger sister of our very own Prince of Darkness, Riku!"  
  
"Truly?"  
  
"Yes, which is why she's the perfect choice. Before I was obliterated I placed all darkness left in the world in her and it is finally releasing. She even summoned a Heartless to attack her father a few moments ago. Soon all that were sent to darkness will awaken and the worlds will separate and when that happens THAT'S when we will go and claim her."  
  
"A very ingenious plan Ansem."  
  
"Yes it is," he replied with a smile of satisfaction, "However, I have made a discovery about her awesome power that may not damper things as much as I thought."  
  
"What is this discovery?"  
  
"Mya will not unleash her powers on her own...the only person that could make her unleash her powers is Riku..he has to either be around her or tell her to do so in order for her to set free any dark power within her. But now that I think about it this may not be as big of a problem as I had thought. We could get Riku to help us in the search for those with black hearts."  
  
"But Ansem, do you think he'd be willing to help us after his ordeal with us those years ago?"  
  
"Darkness swarms throughout his heart..it always has and it always will..he can not be taught to ignore it. We will have no problem persuading him to join us."  
  
"But what about the girl?"  
  
"She will go wherever her brother goes..we just need to concentrate on Riku for now....That is my plan, do you agree to it or not?"  
  
"I agree," Malificent replied without hesitation.  
  
"Good, I will give you a special gummi ship I built and you will first gather Riku and Mya and then you and Riku will gather the ones with black hearts while I wait and then you will bring them here and then we'll make some magic."  
  
"But Ansem, what shall I do with Mya while we are gathering the black hearted ones?"  
  
"Do with her as you wish...just get her here...."  
  
~*~  
  
~*Riku and Mya's House..Riku's POV*~  
  
"Mya wake up...WAKE UP!" I shouted at my coconscious sister as I shook her with tears in my eyes in hopes to wake her up.  
  
"Mya please wake up!"  
  
I couldn't stand any of this. I was more scared now then I ever had been in my entire life. My own flesh and blood had just done the unthinkable and I was left to sit here and wait....would she wake up? Had she died? Had what I'd just seen been for real? I didn't even want to think about the thought of my beautiful sister left to rot in a box underground for the rest of her life. I took her in my arms in the mist of all my panicked tears and lifted my head toward the heavens.  
  
"NOT LIKE THIS!..NOT LIKE THIS!" I shouted. Then I felt Mya moved in my arms.  
  
"Mya.." I said as I held my breath. Then she opened her eyes that were no longer glowing with that eerie yellow tint. I let out a great sigh of relief.  
  
"Hey Mya." Jeez, I couldn't come up with anything better to say.  
  
"Hey Riku," she replied. She sounded exhausted. She looked around at her surroundings.  
  
"What just happened?"  
  
"You mean you don't remember?"  
  
"No." This was going to bad. I figured I might as well cut through the bull shit and tell her straight out. But it was easier said than done.  
  
"Ummmm....well you kinda killed dad."  
  
"WHAT?!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs. She hopped out of my lap and ran over to my father's dead body lying on the ground.  
  
"How did I do that?" she shouted as she grew white.  
  
"Well you somehow summoned a creature called a 'Heartless' to attack him." She grew even whiter.  
  
"Where did it go?"  
  
"Don't worry I got him." Mya turned her attention back toward my father's body lying on the ground.  
  
"Oh daddy!" she cried out as she threw herself onto our dad's dead body and cried her eyes out. I got up off the ground abruptly.  
  
"What are you so sorry about? He didn't give a shit about you..the old bastard had it coming!" But then she just cried louder. It was then I realized who am I to say whom she can or cannot cry over? My sister isn't like most people. She doesn't hold any anger against anybody. All she can do is love. So it doesn't matter how awful my father treated her because she loved him anyway. Sometimes she's so perfect it sickens me. How could she not even hold the slightest grudge against my father? Nobody is that perfect! What is wrong with her?  
  
If I had a professional boxer always at hand I would've gotten him to slug me one right there for thinking those thoughts. The question is what is wrong with me? Why am I thinking these things all of a sudden? For a few seconds there I was actually scorning Mya. My sister whom I love more than anything. What has come over me? Why should I be angry at the fact that she can love even the worst person? Mya doesn't feel regular human emotions and that's what's so spectacular about her.  
  
I walked over to her softly and put my arm around her.  
  
"Don't cry Mya..he really did have it coming you know."  
  
"Riku how could you tell me not to cry! I JUST KILLED OUR OWN FATHER! I'm a monster..."  
  
"Mya..I don't ever want to hear you say that again! You are nothing less than an angel and I know that for a fact!" But she still continued to cry. I didn't know what to do now. I mean, how could I tell a person who had never even said 'shut up' once before in her life that it was ok that she murdered someone? I put her hair softly behind her ear and sang to her.  
  
"Hold on if you feel like letting go  
  
Hold on it gets better than you'll know  
  
Don't stop looking, you're one step closer  
  
Don't stop searching, it's not over  
  
Hold on"  
  
Mya smiled as her last tear fell and hugged me tightly.  
  
"Mya remember what I told you....everything happens for a reason and we can't be afraid."  
  
~*~  
  
I had just tucked Mya in and then I went outside for a walk. I had taken in a lot of bizarre stuff in the past few minutes. My father being killed didn't really tear me apart and I felt bad for not feeling the slightest bit sad but then again why should I? What bothered me was the cause of his death. Mya and the Heartless were so different they should've been on opposite ends of the globe, and yet I witnessed a Heartless being born out of Mya's very being. What does this all mean?  
  
I decided I needed a break from all these haunting thoughts and I took a walk along the shoreline. I stuck my hands in my pockets as I kicked my feet through the sand and tried my best to clear my head of everything. I heard laughing and I raised my head. As expected, I saw all of my ex- friends sitting around together playing and having a good time. It was just oh so comforting to know that while my father was being killed by a Heartless that my sister had summoned they were out here having just a grand old time. I didn't give a crap about Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka. The only people I was concerned about were Sora and my past flame whose name I will not say. They were both sitting together and holding hands and giggling and chatting together, and acting completely stuck on each other while I was left to watch my sister go mental and kill my father with a Heartless. I dug my nails into my fists.  
  
I knew everything was over between me and..ok I'll say her name...Kairi. All things that could have been had gone away. All the joy she used to bring, the silly songs we used to sing, and our favorite TV shows have all gone out the window. But where would all of those things go? There was so much there and it had all disappeared right in front of my eyes. I don't know whether to blame myself or Sora.  
  
In the end I know no matter how hard I try..it all still hurts. Even though Mya had replaced Kairi and I love Mya more than I can possibly say..it's still not the same. Well I guess what they say is true...first loves are never over. I guess no matter what I do and no matter how hard I try I will never simply pick up and move on from Kairi. I'm not saying I still love her...hell I don't even like her..It's just that in the midst of things I know that I'll never be able to get over her. I may never be able to open up to another girl besides Mya ever again..and it's all her fault. I hate her.  
  
As I was in the middle of all these negative thoughts towards Kairi, she turned her head from her little moment with Sora for a few seconds but then she turned her head around and then stared right at me. I was about 50 feet away from them but somehow she had noticed me....and she was the only one. She didn't tap on Sora's shoulder or try to tell everyone else that I was there..she just stared into my eyes. I was about to walk away from this but when I was ready to lift my feet up they wouldn't budge. Kairi and I stayed in our exact position....quiet..motionless..and staring into each other's eyes. Kairi then lifted her hand up and waved at me softly with a smile parted in her lips. After she did that I shook my head at her and stormed off. This is great..NOW she decides she wants me around. What the hell is the matter with her? Does she want what she can't have...is that it? Or maybe I'm just going crazy...who knows?  
  
I stepped toward my house with a heart full of pain and a head full of stress. I could tell it would take me a very long time to get used to the fact that my life would suck from here on out thanks to Kairi. I opened the door and walked over my father's body that neither Mya nor I had even cared enough to bury. I'm sure Mya would have if she wasn't so preoccupied with other things but I really wouldn't care less if my father rotted right in the soil she was killed in. He wouldn't bury me and that's for damn sure.  
  
I walked up to the door of my room but I stopped as I was about to put my hand on the door. I sensed something was wrong in the house. I looked around but everything fine. Then I felt an ice-cold sensation brush softly past my feet. I looked down and blackness was fuming out from under the door.  
  
"What the hell?...." I swung open the door only to be find that our room had been flooded in darkness and it was so cold it stung everywhere on my body. I waved my hands in the hair trying to clear out the black fog layering our room.  
  
"What's going on? Who's in here? Mya! Where are you?" Just then two green eyes shone out from the darkness staring directly into mine.  
  
"Hello there boy," the figure said. Wait a second...that voice..  
  
"Malificent?!" I shouted. Half astonished, half confused. She laughed evilly.  
  
"Yes my dear Riku," she replied. I frowned.  
  
"Don't call me 'dear'. What do you want?"  
  
"So glad you asked," she said with a smirk. She snapped her fingers and a dim navy light lit up the room just enough to see amongst the darkness surrounding me. And my skin crawled to see me and Mya's room was CARPETED with Heartless. They were all over the place..and these Heartless were huge..they were friken titans compared to the ones I had previously fought when I was fifteen.  
  
"What the hell is up?" I shouted at her, "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? Haven't you fucked with my mind enough for one lifetime?" Malificent simply laughed softly. That really made my skin boil.  
  
"STOP LAUGHING!" I demanded. I took out my own Keyblade in means to attack both her and the Heartless surrounding me.  
  
"Wait..." she raised her hand and stopped me.  
  
"Haven't you noticed something?"  
  
"What? You mean how much you screwed me? Yah, I've noticed that."  
  
"No you imbecile..," she said growing impatient, "The Heartless have not attacked you..." I looked around and I realized that she was right. They were swaying ghostly from side to side but none of them were really moving. Ok..and I'm confused.  
  
"...Why aren't they," I inquired. She snapped her fingers again. All I could see were two glowing red eyes.  
  
"Because they won't attack unless she tells them to.." Then I could see who the owner of the mysterious glowing eyes was.  
  
"Mya!" I shouted. I took one step but then I was surrounded with the Heartless's swords being thrust at my neck. Malificent smiled in satisfaction.  
  
"Take one step and you'll be obliterated." I wanted to kill her right there. I hate being trapped in any kind of way.  
  
"What do you want you psycho bitch?" I spat out at her.  
  
"What do I want? I want you to do what you can't..to say what you long to say..and to remove those in your way." I raised an eyebrow...this, I have to admit, this sparked my interest.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.  
  
"I can give you what you've always wished for..and that is I life with both Kairi and your sister without interference from anyone."  
  
"Malificent..you can't pull that shit on me now...I'm not naïve and weak and willing to risk everything for Kairi like I was back then!"  
  
"Ok....well this time I'll go ahead and say it...there is a catch...but isn't anything worth it to have what you've always wanted?" I remained silent.  
  
"Riku my boy....I have an intriguing proposition for you...I'm in a dilemma similar to the one I asked for your help in the last time we met..except this time I need you to help me find those with black hearts. And I need both you and Mya to join us because we need Mya to get what we want."  
  
"Oh no! I will not get involved with any of your crazy and dark schemes! Damn Malificent, do you think I'm stupid?" She sighed.  
  
"Riku....if you don't come with me and help us then you will have signed the death certificate of every being on this island. Your sister is the most evil being in all the worlds...she is the very Princess of Heartless. She cannot be taught to ignore her dark and destructive ways. She'll destroy everyone and everything...unintentionally of course..but I can guarantee you that she'll be the only one who survives if you stay here..is that what you want?" I smiled as I got a pleasant image of a killer Heartless ripping Sora's head off but I quickly banished that thought and beat myself up on the inside for thinking such awful things.  
  
"And besides...," Malificent continued, "What do have to live for here? What is there besides Mya? A life where you stand aside and watch those you hate live in harmony? If you joined us you and Mya could live together without the petty distractions of these fools. And when it is all over and Mya has done what she was destined to do...then you to can come back here and live the life you've always wanted..." I remained silent.  
  
"I'll give you one hour to think about it....Meet me at your little island and give me your answer...and bring Mya with you." Then she disappeared into the darkness of our room. All the Heartless surrounding us had vanished and Mya dropped softly onto the floor as if she had been sleeping peacefully the whole time. I began to ponder on what all had just happened. It all felt so strange. When I was surrounded by the sinister Heartless it felt like I was more at home than I had ever been. In this past mere hour, it seemed as if everything was going wrong but as soon as I stepped into the darkness of our room everything felt so right. I felt empowered. It was as if I had been stranded in the desert for so long and the first drop of water I drank touched my tongue. It was an adrenaline rush. I felt so high and excited. I had tasted the first in vigorous injection of adventure that I had yet to feel, and oh how I had been longing to feel that. Now it wasn't so much as I wanted to go with Malificent for Mya's sake..I wanted to go because I wanted to.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"Do you think its true Riku..do you think what mommy told us is true? Do you think there are other worlds out there?" The young Mya asked her brother as they gazed out into the sparkling ocean.  
  
"Maybe...we'll never know until we try to reach them," he replied with a smile.  
  
"Wow...." Mya said breathlessly. "Riku..promise me something.."  
  
"Anything Mya..."  
  
"When we get older will you take me to see the other worlds?" He smiled down at his sister.  
  
"Of course.."  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
"Wake up Mya...wake up," I said as I shook my sister up as she was lying on the ground. She opened her eyes slowly.  
  
"What is it Riku?" she said in a tired voice.  
  
"You know how I said I would take you to other see the other worlds?"  
  
"Yah," she responded happily.  
  
"Well come on, I'm gonna take you."  
  
"REALLY?" she said ecstatically.  
  
"Yes," I responded with a smile.  
  
"Oh Riku!" She cried out as she threw her arms around me.  
  
"Come on now...we don't want to be late."  
  
"Ok!" she said cheerfully.  
  
~*Mya's POV*~  
  
This is great! I knew my brother wouldn't break his promise! He's the greatest...I love him so much! And now we're going to be traveling to other worlds together! It'll just be me and him...together forever...exploring all the worlds together in peace with no one to stand in our way! I can tell this is going to be the best time of my life! I just can't wait to see what adventures are in store for us!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hey ya'll! I hope you liked this chapter..I didn't think it was all that great but what can I say...I'm my own Simon..I hope ya'll like Mya because she is going to play a MAJOR part in the rest of the story...in fact I think the rest is going to be in her point of view..Oh, and by the way...if you would like a picture of Mya then let me know in your reviews...You'll get it after I write my 4th chapter because you'll be able to understand her more while looking at that picture while reading the events that happen in that chapter. Well, that's all..Pleaz R/R ^_^  
  
Peace Out,  
  
Kia Saphia 


	4. Bow to Thee

Chp 4: Bow to Thee  
  
~*~  
  
disclaimer: I don't own KH  
  
Note to Annjirika: If you'd like a picture of Mya please leave your e-mail address in your next review, thankz!! (along with anyone else) ^_^  
  
~*~  
  
~*Mya's POV*~  
  
I was trying hard to keep up with Riku. We were running to his island and even though he was holding my hand so I wouldn't lag behind, I was using all my strength to even attempt to keep up with him. For the most part, he was dragging me as he ran. It was always hard to keep up with him....but then again, it was hard for anyone to keep up with him. My brother is so strong..I wish I could be that strong. I envy him so much. He's so handsome and brave and smart...when I get older I wanna be just like him!  
  
"Riku why are we going so fast? It's not like the worlds are going to disappear!"  
  
"Just come on...hurry!"  
  
He continued to run just as fast as he had been going with no sign of slowing down. I sighed and tried my hardest to run. When we finally got to his island I collapsed onto the sand in exhaustion.  
  
"So you've decided to join us.." I heard a strange woman say. At the time I was too tired to lift my head up so I ignored it.  
  
"Yes I have," I heard Riku reply. Ok, now I'm confused. I lifted my head up and opened my eyes. At first my vision was blurred but when it was cleared I saw a scary woman standing there. My skin crawled in fright as I quickly backed away from Riku and the sinister lady. She had pale green skin and freaky green/yellow eyes. She was wearing a long black dress with strands of pink and purple here and there. She had a weird headdress on her head that made it look like she had several long devil horns. All in all she looked like a raven...a really scary raven, and I didn't want anything to do with her. She frightens me so much...just looking at her makes my hairs stand on end. I she moves even the slightest centimeter towards me I'll scream like grim death.  
  
"A wise decision Riku..I'm glad you see it my way.." the scary lady said.  
  
"I'm not doing this for YOU!" Riku said back to her forcefully. She smirked at his statement and went along with her business. I was starting to get scared by their conversation.  
  
"Riku...what's going on?" I asked. Just then the raven lady snapped her fingers and a weird space ship like object landed by the shore.  
  
"This is what we'll be traveling in," she said to Riku. Ok..somebody isn't telling me something. I stood up.  
  
"Riku! What is going on?" The scary lady stepped inside the ship. He turned around and faced me.  
  
"I told you that we were going to explore the other worlds out there. Well....," he paused for a few seconds almost as if he was thinking, "..she's taking us."  
  
"What?! No way! I'm not going anywhere near her! I won't...I refuse!" I plopped myself down on the sand and folded my arms in a stubborn way. It was once in a very blue moon when I wouldn't go somewhere Riku was going..but this time there was no way I was going onto that ship with that scary bird lady.  
  
"Mya! You wanna go see other worlds don't you?"  
  
"Not like this Riku! Not with her! If I go with you, I want it to be in an environment where I'm not scared to death of the people that go with us and I can't get to sleep at night because I'm having nightmares about a freaky lady coming in my room and hexing me or something!" Riku looked around anxiously.  
  
"Come on Mya! This is our only shot out of here!"  
  
"I wouldn't go with in that ship with that lady if Destiny Island was infested with killer cockroaches and her ship was the only way out!" Riku started to get mad. The expression on his face went from panicked to stern as he clinched his fist. He walked firmly over to me. I must admit this was the first time I had been scared of my own brother. When he reached over to me, he picked me up off the ground and threw me over his shoulders and started walking with me towards the. I couldn't believe it. At first I was unable to speak I was in such shock but I recovered quickly.  
  
"Riku put me down! I'm not going in there! Riku STOP!" I shouted as a squirmed the best I could and beat on his back. But it was no use, he kept a firm grip on me as he neared the entrance to the ship. I started to cry. I didn't want to go in there.  
  
"Riku please! Don't make me go!" I shouted through my tears. He continued to ignore me and entered the ship. The inside of the ship was almost as scary as that lady. There was no light inside. It was all black and gloomy and scary statues of gargoyles and demons graced the long, black hallways. I cried harder.  
  
"Riku, I'm scared! I don't wanna go in here!" But as loud as I cried and as hard as I beat on his back he wouldn't stop. Why is he doing this to me? Why won't he think about how much this scares me? I cried softly as I tried to figure out what was wrong with my brother. He took me to a door that the raven lady was standing in front of.  
  
"This is where her chambers will be..." She opened the door. We stepped inside a humongous room that didn't have a shred of light anywhere. Everything was black from the wallpaper to the bed sheets on a very large bed with a black silk canopy. The room looked fit for a Gothic Princess....there was even a black throne in the middle of it all. Riku walked me over to the throne and set me down on it. The lady snapped her fingers and three very frightening imp like creatures scampered into the room. I screamed in fright.  
  
"Give her whatever she wants.." The lady said to the creatures. Then she left. I started to cry.  
  
"Riku..what's happening? Why did you bring me here?" He didn't answer.  
  
"Then what are those scary pygmy things?"  
  
"They're called the Heartless...they'll give you whatever you want."  
  
"Riku, hurry up. We need to discuss our plan.." the lady called out to him.  
  
"What plan Riku? What's going on?"  
  
"Don't worry about it...now I have to go." He began to walk away but I quickly grabbed his arm.  
  
"No Riku, don't leave me! I'm scared!"  
  
"You don't have to be scared! You..Heartless..bring her some toys.."  
  
"Riku, toys aren't going to help...I need you!"  
  
"Mya I told you I have to go!" He pulled his arm out of my grip.  
  
"Riku, but I'm scared of the dark and this room has no light!" I cried as he had placed his hand on the door. He turned his head toward me.  
  
"I'm sorry Mya...I promise it'll be ok later." And then he closed the door leaving me in the middle of my dark room. I had never been more scared in my entire life. What was he doing to me? Why did he force his upon me? Why was getting me on this ship so important? My head was spinning with questions. But the most important question was 'what happened to the brother that I love?' I threw myself onto the bed and cried bitterly.  
  
"What did I do to you Riku?"  
  
~*~  
  
I sat on my black throne staring blankly in front of me as the sea of toys in front of me sat quietly, untouched. I held a brown bear with a black bow in my hand. Among the sea of toys were toy bats, a few gray bouncy balls with black stars on them, a black jump rope, and a dollhouse that looked like a castle fit for vampires (complete with equally vampire-like dolls). I stuck out like a rebellious teenager in a school full of conformers amongst all the blackness surrounding me in my white dress and the pink bow in my hair. Why had all this been shoved upon me so quickly? Why was I pulled out of my sunny beach island into this Gothic Wonderland? I hopped down from my throne and set my bear neatly in my place. I noticed a wardrobe out of the corner of my eye and I decided to investigate. I studied the wardrobe first...It was a black iron like material and it had incrested serpents sliding down the rims. I opened the wardrobe and found several black dresses and capes fit for a princess. If this is my room then why did they give all this to me? They were pretty dresses but I always wear color. I closed the wardrobe and puzzled on my thoughts.  
  
"Well if Riku won't tell me what's going on then I'll just find out for myself!"  
  
With that I pushed opened the doors to my Gothic princess room and walked down the long halls of the ship. Everywhere you turned the next room would always be just as sinister as the next. I pulled my hair behind my ears and listened for any sounds of talking that could let me know why I'm here and why Riku is acting so strange. I opened the many doors in the ship and looked inside but mostly I found rooms like mine, but not exactly fit for a princess. Then I heard voices speaking ever so softly. My skin jumped and I quietly tried to find the door with the voices behind it. I wasn't that surprised when the voices were coming behind the door that was the most elaborately decorated. I tried pressing my ear up against the door but all I could hear was faint mumbling. I held my breath, praying I wouldn't get caught, and opened the door ever so slightly. At the first glance of the room I could tell it was raven lady's room because her room wasn't fit for a Gothic princess...it was fit for a Gothic queen! I thought my room was dark and scary but it's a meadow with flowers compared to this room. I snapped out of my fixation of the room and remembered the REAL reason why I was here. I looked around and saw Riku sitting on a table while raven lady walked around as if she was looking for something.  
  
"....Ansem drew our plan out and it is quite simple to follow..," she dropped what looked like a map on the table. "We'll start gathering the ones we need in Wonderland and we shall work down the map like so.."  
  
'The ones we need'? Ok, did Riku join us in some kind of cult?  
  
"What about Mya?" Riku asked. I jumped as I heard my name mentioned. "What do we do with her?"  
  
"She can not release the power within her like she is....we have to unlock her heart so she'll be able to achieve for us what we both want.."  
  
'What we both want'?! What am I doing here? I'm a pawn..a scam..a ticket...a whore to get what they want! Why oh why Riku would you do this to me? Maybe it's all in my head...Riku wouldn't use me in any way to get what he wants...would he? What was happening? What was coming over him? Was this whole thing a setup for him to achieve some stupid desire? No..this can't be...I can't think these things...Riku loves me...he wouldn't do such things to me..  
  
I quietly closed the door to the lady's room and I ran out, trying to banish my evil and absurd thoughts that Riku would voluntarily shove myself at this strange woman so I could be their tool to get something they both want..it's crazy..unthinkable..is it?  
  
Just in case I frantically ran around the ship trying to find someway to escape...no luck. I was trapped. I'm so confused...I shouldn't be thinking these evil thoughts..I need to banish these thoughts, but at the same time they make such sense...I won't believe it...Man, I just don't know what to think anymore..  
  
~*Malificent's Room*~  
  
"Malificent please! Can't we just leave Mya like she is? I mean, what's wrong with her? She's not bothering anybody."  
  
"Riku you're being mislead by your feelings for her...we need her to be in her true power in case we need to make any of those we need to come with us by force."  
  
"That's not gonna happen," Riku said quickly.  
  
"When you were five did you think the Heartless would happen and that you would lose all of your friends and that your world as you know it would now be dangling by a single thread and that thread lies within my hands?" Riku sunk his head to the ground.  
  
"No...."  
  
"Good...and besides if we don't do it now then we'd have to do it later and with these kinds of things it's better to get it over with now."  
  
"Ok...well how are we going to change her?"  
  
"With the Keyblade you used to unlock people's hearts."  
  
"Oh...." Riku said uncomfortably as the mentioning of that Keyblade brought back cold thoughts.  
  
"And YOU'RE going to do it...."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Riku, it has to be you who unlock her heart or it won't work."  
  
"No! I refuse! You do it!"  
  
"Ok fine then if that's the way you want it then you can just go back to your life of envy as you watch all of your would-be friends play together and fall in love and you're left out in the cold." Riku was silent for a few moments and then nodded his head softly.  
  
"I knew you'd see it my way..." Malificent said with a smirk.  
  
~*~  
  
I opened my eyes that morning and didn't see a bright sun shining down on me in my nice cheap, yet comfy bed....this morning I woke up and saw two yellow eyes of those Heartless creatures staring back at me, waiting to tend to my every need in my humongous, queen sized, canopy graced, Gothic bed. Just imagine...in a single day and night of misfortune that I would go from spending the best days of my life with my beloved brother to wondering if he is using me in some sick conspiracy. I got out of my bed and put my cold feet on the floor, as soon as I did three Heartless raced up to me. I screamed and quickly put my feet back inside my bed sheets. They all stared at me as if they were waiting for something.  
  
"Uh..I'm fine thank you.." They still didn't budge. I wanted them to go away..they scare me...  
  
"Well I was just going to get some breakfast but I...." Then they took off like lightening. I sighed. All this room service was kinda freaking me out. What's so special about me anyway? I don't know anybody on this ship besides Riku and I doubt we have very much in common..Why do I mean so much to them? Sometimes it even seems like they're more scared of me than I am of them. Whenever I take a step towards them they scatter like wildfire. I don't know why. I don't really find myself frightening or intimidating at all. The Heartless came back with a tray full of waffles and fruit. At first they hesitated to set the tray on my bed as if they were afraid I'd blow them smithereens or something. Eventually, the quickly slid the tray on my bed and then stepped far away from me. I looked at them strangely.  
  
"Um...thanks, but you didn't have to do that...I can take care of myself." They jumped and then scampered out of the room. Oh well. I would go ask Riku why these Heartless creatures are treating me like a queen but I don't trust him that much at the moment...wait, what am I saying? I love my brother even in his darkest hours and I trust him...I know he'd tell me anything...I hope.  
  
I walked out of my room and closed the door. Normally when people open or close their door they don't think about the actual door...but as I was closing the door a red flash appeared out of the corner of my eye. Their was something burnt with red-flame letters into the black door: Princess of Heartless...who's that? Is that who this room belonged to? I guess I have a lot more stuff to ask Riku now. I stomped down the long, gloomy hallways searching for him but I had no luck. It's funny to think that only a few days he would always be at my side waiting to protect me and make sure that my life was perfect even though his was miserable.  
  
I was so caught up with my thoughts that when I turned a corner I ran into someone and got knocked on the ground.  
  
"I'm so sor..." It was Riku. I was bursting with questions that came out all at once.  
  
"Riku! Where've you been? Why won't you play with me anymore? What are you and that scary lady planning? Why are all these Heartless thingies waiting on my hand and foot? Who's the Princess of Heartless? Why is...." I stopped with my questions when I noticed the way Riku was looking at me. He had tears in his eyes and he was gazing at me as if I were about to die.  
  
"Riku what's wrong?" I asked softly. He smiled at me and took my hand.  
  
"Come on Mya..." He said. He was leading me somewhere. He didn't answer my questions. We didn't even say a word to each other, but that was ok. It felt nice just to feel the strength and warmthness of his grip in my hand. I felt safe and happy next to him..maybe things were back to normal now.  
  
Riku led me into a huge throne room with stained glass on the windows and an enormous Gothic mural of demons and serpents painted on the ceiling. Sitting in the middle of this dark room in the immense throne was that lady. I gripped onto Riku's hand tighter and I hid behind his back.  
  
"Are you ready?" she asked Riku. That didn't sound good.  
  
"Ready for what?" I asked Riku as I looked up at him with eyes full of fear. He sighed and then bent down on his knees and looked me in the eyes. He took my hands in his.  
  
"Mya, remember what I told you....everything in life happens for a reason and you can't be afraid." I nodded in a confused way. He hugged me tightly and then walked towards the throne. He grabbed what looked like to be a large key. He started to walk slowly towards me.  
  
"Riku..." I said as I was starting to get really freaked out, "What are you doing?" That look in his eyes...he's defiantly gonna do something with that key thing to me. I started to back away but the raven lady raised her hand and my arms and feet were bonded to the floor my black chains.  
  
"Riku!" I said desperately. What's he doing? What's going on? I want to go home! Sora! Kairi! Anybody!  
  
"RIKU!" I screamed as I started to cry. I strained for dear life as I tried to get out of the chains but it was no use..I was stuck and I had to face whatever Riku was about to do to me. I wept bitterly in all my sorrow and mixed emotions. Why was he doing this to me? What did I do? I thought he loved me! Riku finally was directly in front of me. I screamed.  
  
"RIKU NO!" He closed his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Mya...It'll all be ok..."  
  
"RIKU!" I screamed through my tears. Then he drew his key blade back and jabbed it into my heart.  
  
An earth-shattering scream rang throughout the air.  
  
My body was instantly filled with a stinging coldness and a greater pain than I had ever felt before in my entire life. A burning sensation was racing up and down my veins at uncountable speed. Every inch on my body felt like it was being twisted and burnt in a roaring fire and all I could she was darkness all around me. My clothes that I was wearing evaporated off and my naked body was left to writhe in the coldness of the darkness surrounding me. I could feel my very spirit grow darker as invisible hands of the darkness laced new clothes on me. The burned sensation in my body stopped and I could see amongst the darkness again. The chains that were holding me down crumbled and then I collapsed onto the floor from all the pain my own brother had put me through. I lied on the floor breathing heavily, taking in everything I had just felt. Every Heartless in the ship crowded around and me and stared at me in all my pain. The lady, who I now knew was Malificent, stood up.  
  
"This is your Princess of Heartless!" she shouted at all of them, "Bow down and stare in wonder at thee!" And they all did exactly as she said. They all bowed down to me even though I was lying helplessly on the floor. I finally got the strength to pull my upper body up. As I did, I saw Malificent leave and Riku was about to follow her but when he took a single step I bore my dark eyes into his. I could actually feel my stare stinging him as he turned his head towards me. I didn't move, I didn't blink, I just stared directly into his eyes. I didn't need words to express all the feelings of anger and betrayal I felt toward him. I just stared at him as I could feel all his guilt sink in, and he deserved every bit of agonizing guilt he felt. Then he just stormed out of the room. That bastard..he has the guts to bestow upon me the worst pain imaginable but he doesn't have the guts to take it. I hate him.  
  
I stood up as I tried to find a mirror to see what I had become. As soon as I took a step all the Heartless scattered, and they should've done that because if they hadn't gotten out of my way I would've removed them out of my way. I found a large mirror and stared at what Riku had made me. My already pale blond hair had become even paler..it was almost white. My eyes had grown darker and wider. My eyes could either produce great darkness or great sadness. I had a black tea party like dress with white ruffles, a black headband in my hair, white-laced tights, and shiny black shoes. I looked like a Gothic Princess..and that's what I was...I was the Princess of Heartless, and whatever I was, Riku made me.  
  
~*~  
  
I walked slowly to my room in all my darkness and despair..thoughts of Riku, both good and bad, flowing through my head. Aside from the dilemma from which my once loved and trusted blood selfishly placed me in...I knew that as much as I had scorned and hated those who lived on Destiny Island, they had good hearts and they would come look for me..Whatever they do will be a futile waste..they can find me, but they can't save me. No one can save me from the dark in which I was forced into.  
  
I looked around for a small parchment in which I could write a farewell note upon to all those who would selflessly come look for me. I found a small piece on a nearby desk and I wrote on it with the ink quill lying right beside it. I wasn't sure of what I could tell these people to make them understand. They were all so ignorant of my situation. But in the end I came up with something that I hoped their ignorant minds would understand...  
  
In the memory you'll find me  
  
Eyes burning up  
  
The darkness holding me tightly  
  
Until the sun rises up  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hey y'all! Sorry this took so long..I'm back in school which suckz =P...Just a warning if you think it's bad now (bad as in harsh) it just keeps getting worse so brace yourself. Plez R/R ^_^  
  
Peace Out,  
  
Kia Saphia 


	5. Sinners, Sweethearts, and Sanctums

Chp 5: Sinners, Sweethearts, and Sanctums  
  
~*~  
  
disclaimer: I don't own KH or "Forgotten" by Linkin Park (the best band in the world) or "Imaginary" by Evanescence  
  
~*~  
  
~*Mya's POV*~  
  
Just think...almost three days ago I thought Riku was making my dreams come true by asking me to join him in his exploration of the other worlds I had yet to know existed. But then I was given a cold reality check and figured out that he wasn't doing this for me at all....he was doing it for himself and his own selfish needs while I am left to be carted around like a mere burden as these people carry out their wrongful deeds. They are ripping other people out from their lives and bribing them with the promise of riches and their dreams coming true just as Riku did to me..They're all liars and those willing to believe them are but lost sweethearts in the world now obsessed with the cheap thrills in life of being the so-called "best", having bragging rights, and useless trophy holding moments..I mourn for those sweethearts and pray they return to their pure days..I am not a lost sweetheart...I am but an innocent, betrayed by the sweetheart whom I loved above all, not a random being offering me a cheap ticket as Malificent offered to Riku. And he accepted that ticket without any thought of me at all. I thought he was so much better than that...And by the by in the midst of all the lost sweethearts, I'm left all alone with nobody but the Heartless for company as the sweethearts ponder upon the useless opportunities of power and pride in life of which they became slaves to. I wonder what the is even the purpose of my presence here..Riku still hasn't told me, but then again why would he if he turned me into this "Princess of Heartless" character that I'm supposed to be. Why won't he understand that it's cold when you're lonely? I have my own feelings too. I am not an object to be carted around. I bet Riku has come up with some dip-shit theory in the back of his selfish mind that rearranges all of this to where he's not the bad guy. But whatever he thinks it won't be true...all he has is his thoughts. How sad it must be that the only thing he has in life are is false thoughts, and yet how relieving it must be for him to find thoughts that can't betray you and can't shout back at you and tell you you're wrong. His thoughts are his only friend. In the land of the killer's a sinners mind is his sanctum. If he didn't have his mind with his thoughts, all he'd have is guilt and he would slowly drive himself mad. But what do I have? Do I have thoughts? Is my mind my sanctum? I don't have the luxury of any of those things..All I have is my cold, hard, true slaps of reality....not fantasies, but reality. I have no false thoughts to comfort me..I don't even have someone to go to. Sometimes I close my eyes and try to imagine myself in a world by myself away from this evil chaos that I am forced to accept as reality. I close my eyes as I take in all the tranquility of the painted world around me and escape into the peace of the candy clouds above my head. And what's so perfect about this world is that I'm all alone so no one can hurt me or betray me. This imaginary world isn't a fantasy. It is an escape that I long for so badly. But even my imaginary world can't save me when I open my eyes into the cold world around me and realize that I have nothing and nobody. I pray for the sweethearts to let me stay in my world and I'll never have to open my eyes, because without my world there is no point to living. My imaginary world is my sanctum.  
  
//I linger in the doorway  
  
Of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name  
  
Let me stay  
  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
  
Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story  
  
In my field of paper flowers  
  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
  
I lie inside myself for hours  
  
And watch my purple sky fly over me  
  
Don't say I'm out of touch  
  
With this rampant chaos...your reality  
  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape  
  
In my field of paper flowers  
  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
  
I lie inside myself for hours  
  
And watch my purple sky fly over me  
  
Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
  
Oh how long I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
  
The goddess of imaginary light//  
  
~*~  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Sora and little Mya sat on the pier of Destiny Island fishing with their hand made fishing poles they had just made together. They stared out into the beautiful painted sunset before them as they enjoyed their peaceful moment together. At this age Sora and Mya, were just as inseparable then Riku and Mya. It was just the three of them and they did everything together. They were each other's best friends and they vowed that nothing and no one would come between them.  
  
"Hey, I caught one!" Sora said happily as he reeled in a small fish.  
  
"Wow! He's so cute!" Mya replied. Sora smiled and then took the fish off the hook and threw it back.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Mya asked puzzled.  
  
"Because I think everything deserves to be let free and not contained in someplace they don't want to be." Mya smiled.  
  
"Yah..you're right. You're so smart Sora," Mya said enviously. Sora laughed.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Hey Sora.."  
  
"Yes Mya?"  
  
"Promise me we'll be friends forever..no matter what..." Sora smiled at her and then hugged her as he put his arm around her.  
  
"I promise Mya."  
  
"Goodie!" Mya said as she smiled uncontrollably, "Oh Sora guess what? I heard that there's this new girl coming here...."  
  
.....  
  
~*End Flashback..Destiny Islands*~  
  
"In the memory you'll find me  
  
Eyes burning up  
  
The darkness holding me tightly  
  
Until the sun rises up..."  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Tidus said as he, Selphie, and Wakka crowded around the note Kairi was reading.  
  
"Whatever it is...it doesn't sound good..." Selphie said in a worried tone.  
  
"Where is she anyway? I haven't seen neither her or Riku all day."  
  
"We never see them anyway Kairi," Tidus said in an angry tone.  
  
"Well we're not hearing them anyplace," Wakka pointed out.  
  
"That's true..."  
  
"Well maybe they're in their house.."  
  
"Yah, let's check.."  
  
The four friends raced over to Riku and Mya's house. When they opened the door a horrible stench filled their noses.  
  
"UGH! What is that?" Kairi shouted as she quickly clamped her nose.  
  
"It smells like road kill!" Tidus said in equal disgust.  
  
A piercing scream rang throughout the air.  
  
"Selphie, what's wrong?" Wakka said in shock. Tidus, Kairi, and Wakka ran over to Selphie, who was standing ten feet away from the three of them, and looking into a room that they could not see from where they were standing. She was as white a ghost and her eyes were wide and glassy. She was shaking in fear.  
  
"Selphie what's wrong?" Kairi repeated, slightly freaked out at what was going on. Then Selphie's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fainted onto the ground.  
  
"SELPHIE!" Tidus and Wakka shouted together as they rushed over to her. Kairi ran ahead of them to see what was in that room that made Selphie faint as she did. Kairi was a few strides away from the room when she almost fell down from something slippery on the floor. She caught her balance on the wall and looked down at what had made her slip. Her face grew pale and her grew wide as she stared down at what she had slipped on. It was blood. Kairi closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. She stepped into the room that the blood was coming from slowly. When she looked in the room, she understood why Selphie fainted perfectly.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Kairi screamed at the top of her lungs. Riku and Mya's father was lying dead on the floor in a sea of blood that had spilled out from them. That haunting image immediately stabbed into Kairi's memory as she continued to scream and covered her eyes in a panicked mixture of shock and terror. She stumbled through the house as her head spun around violently and her blood raced at uncountable speed in the midst of the horror she had been subjected to. She then bent over and threw up on Riku's floor as she began to cry. It was all too much for her. No one at any age could see a sight like she had just seen and not reacted just as she did. And that image would never escape her either. It would be burned into her mind as clear as the red blood that flooded the floor. Kairi wiped her tears and vomit from her face and stumbled back over to Tidus and Wakka.  
  
"Is Selphie ok?" she managed to choke out.  
  
"She's breathing....she'll be fine," Tidus said as he held her head up while Wakka fanned her.  
  
"This is awful...Riku and Mya may have been kidnapped," Kairi said in a worried tone.  
  
"That makes sense...," Wakka said, "And their father fought the kidnapper off and that is why he is dead, no?" Kairi was silent for a while.  
  
"As much as it pains me to say this....Their father didn't give a damn about them....if anyone was attacking them, he would've just let them die." There was an awkward silence for a few seconds.  
  
"Well..," Kairi said, breaking the silence. "I'm gonna find Sora...this is serious.." She began to dart out the door.  
  
"Wait.." she said as she darted back, "What do we do with the body..We can't just leave him there."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Tidus said, "we'll take care of it." Kairi smiled at him and ran back out.  
  
~*~  
  
"SORA!" Kairi called out. Sora was sitting on a rock by the shore staring out into the sunset. He didn't turn his head when she called out his name. Kairi ran up beside him. She bent down and took several deep breaths from running so fast.  
  
"Oh Sora I don't where to start...Riku and Mya..It was awful..You should've seen it...It was the worst thing I've ever..,"  
  
"I know..," Sora said blandly, cutting her off.  
  
"You know? You mean you that is Riku and Mya's father is.."  
  
"Dead...yes I know..I've known for a while."  
  
"WHAT? You mean you knew their father's dead, disgusting, very frightening, blood-covered body was just lying in the middle of their house and you didn't tell anybody?!" Kairi shouted. Sora didn't respond.  
  
"SORA!" Kairi groaned as she leaned up against a palm tree and covered her face with her hands in disgust.  
  
"Well sorry..." Kairi took a few deep breaths and calmed down.  
  
"Ok..well what about Riku and Mya? Something horrible could've happened to them! We have to find them."  
  
"No...." Sora said firmly.  
  
"NO?!" Kairi shouted as she pushed herself off her leaning position against the tree and stood up decisively.  
  
"That's right.." he replied with no hint of shame in his voice.  
  
"Well what the hell makes you say that?"  
  
"There's a very good reason of why I'm saying that...Because Riku abandoned us and Mya didn't give a shit about us...why should we save them."  
  
"SORA! How could you be so selfish? You're making this all about you! And besides..they both loved you once."  
  
"Yah..once..."  
  
"So what the hell happened?"  
  
"You don't wanna know..."  
  
"Yes I do...Both of them used to be your best friends."  
  
"Well best friends can become strangers like that..."  
  
"Well what happened?" Sora turned his head and stared directly into her eyes.  
  
"You happened Kairi.."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kairi think about it....Mya started to hate me after you came for reasons that I can't even understand..and Riku hated me after Kingdom Hearts because I stole you from him..." Kairi was silent. There wasn't much she could say because she knew that was all true, but it pained her to know how much she screwed up everyone's life. She wiped a tear that had fallen down her cheek.  
  
"Well Sora, the reasons why you won't save them aren't your fault..those are all my fault...and I have to make all this right, and the only way I can do that is by bringing us all together again." Sora didn't say anything.  
  
"Sora they could end up just like their father...cold and alone, lifeless on the hard floor with their blood covering the earth on which they lie on...is that what you want?" Sora took a deep breath.  
  
"No..."  
  
~*Hallow Bastion..Mya's POV*~  
  
The sinners are worse than the sweethearts, for the sinners never used to be pure like the sweethearts...the sinners were evil from the start for no apparent reason. Malificent is a sinner. Riku is a sweetheart. What is there to do in the midst of all these sinners? What can I do but sit in my room and cower in fear and self-hatred? Do I go up to these sinners and ask them politely how their day has been? This is absurd. I mean nothing to these people and they mean nothing to me.  
  
Malificent and Riku have been greedily collecting sinners and sweethearts like a child collects rocks...something I used to do before Riku stripped me of that care-free lifestyle. So far they have collected one's named Clay, The Queen of Hearts, Hades, and Jafar. These people are just another rock in their collection. They don't care about what they may be tearing them from.  
  
I can't believe this is happening to me...Where in life did I go wrong to end up in the middle of this? Satan is laughing with delight at all of this wrongdoing as he smiles at me for bringing all of this together. But how? How could I be linked to any of these people in any kind of way? It's all Riku's fault...he took away my life without question or consent.  
  
As I sat on my bed thinking these thoughts, I saw a Heartless peep his head through my door. I lifted up my head and looked at him, but when I did he jumped and ran away. This is great...I've never felt so alone...If someone isn't stripping away all my freedom and then tossing me aside then they're too scared to talk to me.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" I called out to him, "Why are you so afraid of me?" At first nothing happened, but after a while the Heartless came back slowly. He looked at me through the doorway for a while and then hesitantly came inside.  
  
"Why are you so afraid of me?" I asked again more softly. After I said that I could hear a shrill voice whisper softly in my mind.  
  
"I am not worthy to speak to you princess." That voice was the most sad, desperate voice I had ever heard in my entire life.  
  
"Why are you talking to me? How come no one else can hear you?" I asked back. I was exploding with questions but that was just the first one that came out.  
  
"You created us so only you can hear us my princess." His mouth wasn't moving but I could hear him in my mind.  
  
"What do you mean I created you?"  
  
"You're the Princess of Heartless..all evil in the world comes from you. You could destroy me right now if you wanted to...you could destroy all the Heartless in the whole world right now if you wanted to."  
  
I sat and thought about what he said...So this is my power...but what good does it do me? These people haven't used my power in any way so far. And why is this power forced on me. It was then I realized that Satan wasn't laughing in delight at me...he was standing beside me, cheering me on for I had the power to destroy anyone I wanted to just as he does...I am God to these Heartless...I decide who stays and who goes....This realization of my power gave me a huge adrenalin that I desperately needed.  
  
At that moment I could hear people rushing down the hall. Riku, Malificent and several Heartless rushed in.  
  
"What are you doing?" Malificent shouted at the Heartless, "Get away from her!"  
  
As she said that several Heartless that were much bigger than the one that was talking to me rushed toward him. At first I was afraid for the little Heartless but then I remembered..I made these creatures and I can destroy them just as well...All I had to do was look at the two demon Heartless and they died instantly in their tracks. I smiled in satisfaction as I saw the Heartless lie dead on the ground. Riku and Malificent were very quiet. I could tell from their faces that they were very panicked that I had discovered my new power.  
  
"What's wrong? Scared that I'll come after you next?" I said with an evil smile. Malificent fumed at that.  
  
"GET HER OUT OF THERE!" She boomed at Riku. "GET HER AWAY FROM ANY HUMAN CONTACT!"  
  
Riku walked cautiously over to me as I bore my eyes into his as all his guilt was sinking in. His sanctum was breaking. He has reality to face now. And that's exactly what that little bitch deserves. He deserves the real, cold, hard-core life. He doesn't deserve imaginary fantasies that he can hide away in to keep him from going insane. He deserves to be flung out into the bitter-cold air of reality. He deserves to rot in the lowest form of hell! I hate him! I hate him!  
  
"I HATE YOU!" I screamed at him as he was carrying me away. I started to kick and scream madly as he strained to keep me in his grasp. But he couldn't do that now. I was a wild bull that couldn't be tamed.  
  
"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" I continued to scream at the top of my lungs, "I HATE YOU GOD DAMNIT! I HOPE YOU DIE! I HOPE YOU DROP DEAD AND YOU NEVER GET TO SEE KAIRI OR SORA EVER AGAIN!"  
  
"SHUT UP MYA!" he screamed back. Our screams pierced the air throughout the entire ship. Everyone could hear exactly what we were saying.  
  
"GO TO HELL RIKU!" I screamed in response.  
  
"WELL I'LL SEE YOU THERE!"  
  
"FUCK YOU!"  
  
"WELL FUCK YOU TO SIS! GOD! MOM WOULD TURN OVER IN HER GRAVE IF SHE COULD YOU LIKE THIS!"  
  
After he said that I got quiet. Everything inside of me shut down completely. I stopped kicking and screaming. I stopped moving whatsoever.  
  
"Yah, that's what I thought!" Riku spat out at me. When we reached the room he was taking me to, he kicked open a door and threw me in. He didn't say a word to me afterwards..he just slammed the door and left me in the room and the cold, hard floor. The room was very small, not at all like my room. It was like a closet. There was no light at all and the only thing in the room was a mirror. I gazed into the mirror back at my foreign reflection. I didn't know that girl staring back at me in the black dress. I had no idea who that girl was who kills people for pleasure and speaks those awful words to her own brother...What is wrong with me? I don't even know who I am anymore.  
  
I turned away from that girl staring back at me. I didn't wish to see her. I didn't want to have any contact with her. I didn't know what was happening to me...Why am I acting like this? What happened to that carefree girl I used to know?  
  
I threw myself onto the hard ground and cried all my emotions out. I was in the most broken state I had ever been in my entire life. My whole world and everything I've known is crashing down on me. I hate this..I hate myself..I wish I was never born...  
  
~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Well I hope that was a vast improvement from my last chapter..that one kinda sucked. Anyway, I'm sorry for the lag between posts..I've just been really busy with football season (I'm on colorguard) and school and stuff. And it's only the beginning of the season =P. Just wait till we start having COMPETITIONS! Well that's all for now...Plez R/R ^_^  
  
Peace Out,  
  
Kia Saphia 


	6. Best Friends Can Become Strangers

Chp 6: Best Friends Can Become Strangers  
  
~*~  
  
disclaimer: I don't own KH  
  
Note: Please understand that it is hard to find time for this story when you have practice everyday from 3-5:30 (6-8 on Thursdays) that you come home SWAMPED, a game every Friday that usually lasts till midnight, SOMETHING band related whether it's competitions or band-a-thons every other Saturday, and I'm out trying to have a life outside of band on Sunday. Just explaining that again in case any of ya'll can't understand....Welcome to football season in Alabama.  
  
~*~  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"Haha Sora, you got beat by Riku AGAIN! Man, I can't even keep track anymore! Gee, Kairi I don't ever see why you'd fall for a loser like Sora who can't even win a lousy race."  
  
"Shut up Mya," Sora growled.  
  
"Oh, what's wrong Sora? Afraid of your own patheticness?" Riku would've stopped his sister from insulting Sora but he had to admit he was kind of happy that Mya was making Sora look bad in front of Kairi.  
  
"Man Sora, have you been able to beat Riku at anything?" Mya continued on without any sign of stopping, causing Sora to be a hair's breath within of an aneurysm.  
  
"You should just stop trying right now because it's SO clear that you'll never beat Riku at anything. You're just not the same quality he is!"  
  
"Mya if you don't shut up I swear I will break your face!"  
  
"HEY!" Riku shouted aggressively at Sora.  
  
"Whatever Sora," Mya sniffed back, "You're so weak you couldn't even break a twig, much less my face!"  
  
"Don't make me give you a demonstration Mya," Sora growled.  
  
" 'Don't make me give you a demonstration Mya'," she mocked in a fake voice, "You're so lame! You need to stick another umbrella in your drink and hopscotch back home to your momma's sewing circle!"  
  
"Mya, what are you like six? You can't say crap like that to me!"  
  
"Well I may be six but I'm a lot smarter than you!"  
  
"You know what..." Sora said as he ripped his friendship bracelet that Mya made for him back in the days when Kairi wasn't there off, "I hate you..you can have this stupid thing back!"  
  
"Thanks for my waste of string back!"  
  
~*End Flashback-Sora's POV*~  
  
After following the tracks left behind, and asking inside witnesses, we found that Riku and Mya were now in Neverland. I have no idea what they're doing there but I guess we're going to try and bring them home anyway. Just because I said I'd help find Riku and Mya for Kairi doesn't mean I want to be doing this. I mean, why should I waste my time trying to find people that hate me? Even if we do bring them home they'll just return to their life of forcing everyone else out but each other. I admire the close relationship that they have, but it still hurts. Both of them used to be my best friends..and then Kairi came along. I need to stop thinking about that. I don't want to pin all of this on Kairi. Part of it is my fault for getting caught up in the rivalry for Kairi's affection. If I had ignored it maybe I wouldn't be here looking for them. I wonder sometimes what it would've been like if Kairi never came, but then I realize my life wouldn't be so complete if I never met her. I know Mya and Riku wouldn't hate me like they do now. I guess there's always a price to pay in life for someone you love.  
  
I walked quietly down Captain Hook's ship, trying desperately not to get caught. I could hear voices coming from the doors that I walked by. The weird thing was is the voices that I heard seemed to be from all different enemies I faced in Kingdom Hearts. Why would they all be in the same place now? I knew something was defiantly happening. I could feel all darkness in the world creep back. The question was why now? What was making all this happen? I walked into another section of the ship where I couldn't hear anybody talking. I opened a door and stepped inside a storage room. The room didn't leave to anyplace else, so I was about to leave. I put my hand on the doorknob but as I did I thought I heard something. I let go of the doorknob and examined the room one more time. There weren't even any windows so I couldn't have heard anyone from the outside. I guess I'm just hearing things. I turned around to leave again but as I did I saw something out of the corner of my eye. There was an air vent in the very corner of the room. Maybe that's where I'm hearing things from. I walked over it and bent down on the floor so I could see what was in there. There was another room. It was very plain. All it had in it was a chair. It looked like a prison cell. But then I saw someone sitting in the very middle of the room. I could tell it was a girl but I couldn't make out whom it was. Her back was faced towards me. I didn't say anything. What if it was someone evil? I simply stared at her for a few minutes. I was about to leave when the girl started to speak softly.  
  
"I can't see you..but I know you're there. You're not talking, but I can hear your thoughts whisper slowly towards me. And even though you're not touching me, I can feel your soul softly caress against mine." I was mesmerized by her words, but I knew that voice..She turned around and stared directly at me.  
  
"Hey Sora.." she said softly. Oh my God! I wanted to run..I wanted to look away..I wanted to hide from her. I don't know how to describe how someone can look at you with eyes so cold, so piercing, so sad, so desperate, so beautiful that when they stare at you you're scared for your life. Looking at her wanted to make me cry my eyes out. My skin crawled and my hair stood on end. And all she did was look at me and say 'Hey Sora'. I was going crazy. How can someone make me feel so awful just by looking at me? It was my very Lord was pointing a finger in shame at me at everyone stopped and stared in wonder. I felt an enraging sting of guilt. All she said was 'Hey Sora'!  
  
"..Mya?" I said softly as I wiped my eyes in all of my chaotic insanity. She nodded her head. This didn't look a thing like that girl who was once my best friend..Her hair was no longer that soft, blonde color...now it was ink black. Her eyes were no longer a mysterious sapphire...now her eyes were black along with her hair. Her skin was so pale that it made it seem like she was wearing heavy make-up on her eyes. Her lips were now a blood- colored red that burned into her pale skin. She had on a Gothic dress and she had a black blanket draped around her. What happened to her? She no longer looked how she did..radiant in all of her carefree and innocent splendor.  
  
"You look..different..." I shouldn't have said that.  
  
"Well now I've entered a state where I become darker the colder I grow." I didn't know what to say first. I was bursting with questions, but as I saw this heart-wrenching beauty in front of me...I was suddenly scared to ask them.  
  
"Who did this to you?" I finally managed to choke out.  
  
"Riku.." she immediately responded, "...he did it all. I look in the mirror now and know whatever I am, Riku made me..He took me away from my life and forced me into the role of the 'Princess of Heartless' that I now play...he stripped me of all my freedom and pride and left me with nothing.." This was all too much. I couldn't handle it. I was trying with all my might not to cry. Once again, what she said made me want to ask questions until I stopped breathing, but I couldn't. I now I had the need to just watch her...to listen to her..to feel her...  
  
"Sora..have you ever woke up one morning and wished with all your being that you would die? Have you ever wanted death so badly that you would do anything for it? Have you ever felt yourself sitting on the edge of life and about to fall? Have you ever felt the weight of the world crashing down on you? Have you ever felt that throughout your whole life someone was holding onto you and keeping you from falling off the edge of a building, but then suddenly they let go of you? Have you ever looked in the mirror and wanted to cry in someone's arms with all your might because you're scared of what you see? And have you ever seen someone die or get hurt and wish it was you?" I broke down right there. She was killing me with her words. I started to cry so bad I couldn't breath.  
  
"Don't say that Mya! Don't you ever, ever say that again!" I said through my tears.  
  
"Why Sora? I'm just telling the truth.." This was all too intense. She was driving me insane with her words.  
  
"Mya..eight year old girls don't talk like that! What is wrong with you?" She was making me angry! All she was doing was talking and yet I wanted to slam her up against the wall. What is she doing to me?  
  
"Eight...I wish I was once again felt the carefree bliss of eight..but now in only a few days, I have lived through years of abuse...so I am no longer eight..It's funny how one person alone can change everything from your hair to the very way you speak." There was a silence in the air. This was insane. I could feel her soul stabbing every limb of my body like a harsh blade. Could this really be that girl I knew so long ago?  
  
"You're afraid of me..I can feel it..although my body is so numb, without a single feeling creeping through me in days, I can feel you. You feel confused by your feelings of me. I make you more sad than you have ever been in your entire life, yet I make you so angry you want to kill me, yet you are so afraid of me." I stopped tearing and looked curiously at her.  
  
"How do you know I'm thinking that?"  
  
"I can see through you're eyes like open doors...I can see the window to your soul...you are so pure that everything your thinking screams out in harmony to my cold being." Another silence. It was as if she was reaching up and clamping my lips down so I couldn't say anything.  
  
"Sora..do you remember when we were little and you promised me that we would be friends forever?" Stab. A tear fell from my face.  
  
"Yah...Whatever happened?"  
  
"When Kairi came you and Riku forced me out..all you two cared about was fighting for her affection...you didn't care for me any longer after she came into our lives." I felt like strangling her right there. Why is she making me feel so guilty?  
  
"I'm so sorry Mya.."  
  
"I guess even the best of friends can become strangers..and the ones you love most can turn their back on you..." She bent her head down in dismay.  
  
"Why did he do this to me Sora?" I cried even more at every word she spoke.  
  
"I can't answer that for you Mya...Riku just has a weakness of darkness in his heart...I can't explain it....I'm so sorry.."  
  
"Why should you be sorry Sora....you haven't done anything.."  
  
"Yes I have! I didn't even want to come get you! You're making me feel so low!"  
  
"Do you think I'm not aware of this Sora? Do you think I want to be like this? Do you think I want everyone to talk to me for even the tiniest fraction of time and then leave me a broken person? I'm the Princess of Heartless Sora...I can't build or bring things together..I can only tear apart..." This is insane. She doesn't deserve this. Mya is the last person that deserves this. She loves me, even though she's not good at showing it.  
  
"Mya..I'm gonna get you outta here.."  
  
"Sora...you may be able to remove me from this prison..but you can never save me..nothing and no one can save me from this cold, empty nothing that I've become..it is futile...you can take me the farthest distance away from here..but you can never take me away from what I've become..."  
  
"Oh come on Mya! There's gotta be SOMEPLACE I can take you!" After I said that she looked me square in the eyes. I'll never forget what she said...  
  
"Take me to a place where time never ends  
  
Where no one can see me die  
  
Take me to a place where the sky is green,  
  
Where I can lie on the sky blue ground  
  
Take me to a place where no one lives  
  
Where I can sleep for eternity  
  
Oh where is my invisible heaven?  
  
Where you can never see me cry  
  
Take me to a room filled with books that never ends  
  
So that I'll never have to speak  
  
Take me to a room filled with blank faces  
  
So I can paint them on again  
  
Take me to a room filled with nothing,  
  
So I can finally be alone  
  
Oh where is that room?  
  
So I can be alone  
  
To eliminate sound  
  
To eliminate light  
  
To eliminate space  
  
To stop touch  
  
To burn taste"  
  
She hypnotized me. Only a single tear fell from my face as I was in a trance from her sad words. It got to the pint where I couldn't even think. I was at such a loss of her I couldn't even form words. It's funny how someone can do so much to you with just their words. Words can bribe, words can build, words can betray, and words can kill. She taught me that. I didn't know what to say. I wanted to take her in my arms and never let go. To hold her head against my chest as I stroked her hair assuring her everything was going to be all right. To bring life into her hollow soul. I couldn't do that for we were in different rooms and I couldn't get to her. It was killing me. I've never wanted to go someplace so bad than how I wanted to go to the room she was in. I reached my hand through the air vent and held it out to her. She looked up at me and smiled as a tear fell down her beautiful face. She took my hand and we sat there in silence holding each other's hands. That's all we both needed...to feel the other one in their grasp, to touch the other and know that they are still there. We didn't need words. Our souls spoke to each other softly.  
  
"I love you Mya," I said softly.  
  
"I love you too Sora.." Just then the door to Mya's room burst open.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I heard someone shout. It was Riku. I jumped on the inside. "Get her away from him!" He shouted at the Heartless that were following him.  
  
"NO!" Mya screamed. She then took both of her arms and gripped onto me like grim death. I let her. I didn't want her to go.  
  
"Riku what are you doing, damnit!?" I shouted as I tried with all my might to pull Mya away from the Heartless. It was no use. These Heartless had super-strength and I was about to give in. Mya started to cry. She pulled something out of her pocket.  
  
"Here Sora.." she put it in my hand. "Don't lose it..keep it with you always!"  
  
"I will..." I didn't have time to look at it since I was still trying to hold onto Mya with all my might, so I stuffed it in my pocket. Our fingers started to slowly slip apart.  
  
"NO!" I screamed. Then I had lost all my strength and the Heartless pulled Mya away from me. She cried hysterically and screamed the most horribly sad scream as we were pulled away. I'll never forget the vision of Mya with her arm stretched out toward me, crying a river, as we were pulled apart. As soon as she was pulled from me I pounded my fist on the ground and started to cry. I let everything out that I was feeling that I had held back. I cried for Mya, I cried for myself, I cried for everything that went wrong with us. I cried for all the unexplainable emotions I had when I was with her. She was right..I was fine before I talked to her but I left a broken person.  
  
This isn't right. She doesn't deserve this. Nobody deserves this. I'm not gonna let Riku do this. I got off the ground and ran towards the deck of the ship. When I got there, sure enough, there was Riku giving Heartless their orders. I wanted to strangle him right there, but I controlled myself.  
  
"Riku!" I shouted out aggressively. He simply turned his head.  
  
"Why hello.." he said dully.  
  
"Riku, what the hell are you trying to pull? How could you do this to your own sister?!" I yelled. He frowned at me.  
  
"Sora...stay out of things you don't understand."  
  
"What's there to understand?! I don't give a shit about what I don't "understand". No one deserves to be treated like this...especially Mya! She's your sister Riku! She loves you more than anything! How can you DO this to her? What did she do to you?"  
  
"Sora you don't understand...She would have done ANYTHING for me."  
  
"Not this Riku..not this! I can't think of a single person in the free world who would VOLUNTARILY choose to be put under this torture!"  
  
"I told her it would all be ok later!"  
  
"Who gives a flying fuck about later? Think about what you're doing NOW! You're stripping away all her freedom and pride and leaving her with nothing...she won't be able to go on as long as you want her to..."  
  
"Shut up Sora...Mya is strong..she can handle this.."  
  
"No Riku...YOU think she can handle this! Ever stop and think about HER feelings?"  
  
"Shut the hell up Sora! It's my life and I won't have you always bitching at me about it...I know what I'm doing...Heartless!" he shouted as three Heartless instantly ran up behind him, "Take him and the other intruders and make sure they never interfere with our plans again." After he said that two other Heartless came out dragging Kairi, Selphie, and Wakka who were tied up and then one came to carry me. I was in too much shock to even fight back. What is happening? Why is he doing this? I was enraged. My blood started to pump and I clinched my fists so hard I started to bleed.  
  
"Fuck you Riku!" I shouted.  
  
"Back at 'cha!" he shouted as he walked away into another room.  
  
~*Gummi Ship*~  
  
"Can you believe this? Why was Riku doing that?"  
  
"I know! It's so strange.."  
  
"I feel so bad for Mya...."  
  
Everyone else talked amongst themselves about the experience they had just been through, but none of their stories even compared to mine. I had received such an emotional scar it might never go away. I had so many mixed feelings..anger...sadness....brokenness..Mya is so beautiful..How could any of this dark happen upon such an innocent soul..Well I guess the innocents are always the ones to suffer..  
  
I remembered that Mya had given me something just before she got carried away. I reached in my pocket and pulled it out. I stared at the object in my hand for several moments and then wept bitterly. It was the friendship bracelet that I had thrown at her feet all those years ago.  
  
"I love you Mya.." I whispered into the air as I wept in all my sorrow.  
  
~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hey y'all! Sorry that took so long (see note at top)..just to clarify this: SORA AND MYA DO NOT HAVE A THING FOR EACHOTHER! There is a BIG difference between loving someone and being IN love with someone...Sora is defiantly not gonna dump Kairi for eight-year-old Mya...  
  
Sora: Rats..  
  
Kia: SORA! You cradle-robbing pervert! *smack*  
  
Sora: Ow..  
  
Well thatz all! Plez R/R ^_^  
  
Peace Out,  
  
Kia Saphia 


	7. Tourniquet

Chp 7: Tourniquet  
  
~*~  
  
disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or "My Tourniquet" by Evanescence  
  
Note: Yes, I do use hooks from lots of songs in several of my stories -_- ..I can't help it ^_^ So far I've used Eminem, and some other people and in this chapter I use hooks from two songs so forgive me about that ^_^  
  
~*~  
  
Why won't you see me?  
  
Can't you hear me scream?  
  
I'm right here in front of you  
  
What will it take to make you believe?  
  
You're completely by yourself  
  
Off in your own zone  
  
And yet you'll never truly know  
  
How quiet it is all alone  
  
What are you thinking?  
  
Thinking of yourself?  
  
What about those who love you?  
  
Friends, family, myself  
  
You will never know what it's like  
  
These voices in my head  
  
These constant thoughts that haunt me  
  
Ever wishing for my death  
  
I thought he could sink no lower...I thought I could grow no more hollow than I was..but I was deadly wrong. When he took Sora away that's when he sunk as low as he could go. Even though Sora was only there for the smallest time out of my life..he was the best thing that could've ever happened to me. He was my reason for living...even though if it was only for that time. He made my uncontrollable wanting to die go away. Taking Sora away from me was the worst thing he ever could've done to me. It's even worse than forcing me into this shit in the first place. Now I'm so numb I can't see...everything is blurry, everyone's so fake, everything is changing, there's no one left that's real. My head is constantly spinning and I scream to be saved. I remember when I was little Sora and Riku threw a birthday party for me about four weeks before Kairi came into our lives. I closed my eyes and blew out my candles wishing that everyday would be a party just for me. I should stop wishing all together, because instead of a party I got a life full of emptiness and constantly being alone. I don't want to be alone. When I was small I was never afraid of things like spiders, or bees...I was afraid of being alone. I was afraid of having a lifetime of abandonment where everyone has turned their back on me and I'm cast into a world of darkness. That dire fear has become more of a reality than I would've ever imagined. What is left here for me? I think about death so much. I scream at myself and try so hard to think I'm not alone, but I'm just lying to myself. I have to banish these thoughts. I have to find something, anything that will send any kind of feeling through my numb body.  
  
~*~  
  
We were in Hallow Bastion now. We had gathered all of the black hearted ones. I walked down the long, dark halls and into my room, which was even more extravagantly Gothic than my room on the ship. I searched around my room. I knew what I was going to do. I've seen Riku do it. If he can handle it I can. We're both still of the same blood, even though it doesn't seem like it anymore. I walked slowly over one of my drawers and I pulled out a purple, velvet box on the inside. I pulled out the box and took out what was inside, a shiny, silver knife with a serpent as the handle. I wiped the knife clean with my dress and stared at my unfamiliar reflection in the blade. My soft blonde hair replaced with black, my sapphire eyes black as well. My whole world was black. I can close my eyes and see myself sitting in a black house with a black little window, and a black Camero, and everyone and everything I see is black, just like me..inside and outside. I held the knife up to my arm. At first I was scared, I took a few deep breaths and tried to relax. Then I closed my eyes and cut a line into my arm. I screamed, but it was more of an adrenaline scream. I shuddered as I smiled contently. I could finally feel again. I closed my eyes and continued to cut into my skin continuously as blood dripped down my arms and onto the floor. But I just closed my eyes and imagined myself as the sun finally shined down onto my black world.  
  
"I'm not alone...I'm not alone..I'm not alone..."  
  
~*~  
  
I lied down on my bed, my arm wrapped in one of the blankets to keep me from bleeding to death. I was lying in a puddle of my own blood as I fought to keep myself from fainting. I felt like I was going to vomit. I rolled over and I coughed out blood onto the floor. I didn't cry but if I did, my tears probably would've been blood too. My body could now feel again but my mind was empty. I stared blankly at the wall in front of me as my blood dripped onto the floor...not a single thought going through my head. The door to my room opened. I didn't make a single glance toward the Heartless who opened my door but I knew he was there.  
  
"Lord Ansem had demanded to see you my princess," he said. I didn't know who the hell Ansem was, but why should I? Nobody tells me anything.  
  
"Why should I go?" I asked blandly.  
  
"If you don't come he has given me permission to use force." I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Whatever..." I grumbled. What the hell? I have nothing to live for so why not blow all my time with people I've never even met. Besides, maybe I'll see Riku and his guilt will sink in so bad that it'll make HIM wanna cut. I walked slowly down the halls of Hallow Bastion slowly with the Heartless beside me.  
  
"Move faster Princess..." an evil voice whispered. And then I could feel two invisible hands grab my neck. I zoomed as I felt the two hands sling me left and right down the castle hallways. My body came to a screeching halt and I was shoved onto the floor. I got up and wiped the blood off my lip and stood up. This really figures...my world is all blood and darkness now. That's all it is and all it ever will be. My harsh thoughts were put on pause when I opened my eyes and stared at the person who was sitting in the throne before me. He had long platinum hair and hauntingly distant orange eyes. Normally, my hairs would've stood on end as I looked at this man...but I'm the Princess of Heartless..nothing is more evil than me. I simply stared blankly at him. He smiled evilly. He outstretched his hand.  
  
"Come closer to me Princess..." The invisible hands grabbed me once again and forced me forward until I was a few inches in front of him. He examined me and smiled.  
  
"I have done well on my creation..." 'My creation'? What the hell is that supposed to mean?..  
  
"You're hair and eyes have turned black...The true color of a Princess like yourself..." I started to become scared. I had never seen this man before in my entire life, yet he was talking to me as if he knew everything about me. I started to feel afraid. I looked around the room and all the black- hearted ones were staring at me in wonder as this man examined me like a mere puppy. Everyone was staring at me, yet at that moment I had never felt more alone in my entire life. Like I said, I don't want to be alone.  
  
I'm not alone..I'm not alone..  
  
I kept chanting to myself over and over again, but I couldn't erase that fact of my life...it hit me right then. My life is a constant fire.  
  
Watch it burn...watch it burn..  
  
Everything in my life always burns. My friendship with Riku and Sora..Both my mother and my father..and my love for my brother. It all burned..right before my very eyes. Everything I love or care for burns...Why is my life like this? Why is my life one great tragedy fit for Shakespeare? What happened to the lives of those families that live perfectly and never fight and they all love each other and nothing ever goes wrong?...I envy those families and pray that this is all a dream and I will wake up in the arms of my mother again in a house that isn't broken in despair..  
  
I don't want to be alone...  
  
A tear fell from my eyes but no one cared. No one looked up. No one noticed...As I cried softly the man tried to lift up my arm that was covered in a black bandage. I panicked and glued it to my side. He knew I was fighting to not let anyone see my arm and smiled. He pried my arm from my side and started to unwrap the black cloth.  
  
"Don't.." I pleaded as tears streamed down my face. But my plea only made is smile even more evil as he continued to unwrap my tourniquet. Then it dropped it the floor and exposed my eternal womb to the world.  
  
"Well, well...what have we here?" he said as evil danced in his eyes as he glared at my scars. The black-hearted ones stared and smirked, whispering among themselves as they stared at me with hauntingly mocking eyes. I started to breath heavily. I couldn't take this. No one could. I want to die. I've never felt so alone..  
  
In my skin I had carved 'Not Alone'...I started to weep bitterly. The man put his arm on my shoulder and stared into my eyes.  
  
"Oh...you are alone my little Mya..you are so very alone..." I couldn't take it any more I turned around and ran out of the room crying as everyone laughed at me. 'How pathetic she is' they all mocked. 'How hilariously broken is she?' That man laughed the hardest of all of them.  
  
"She's PERFECT!" He yelled over his booming laughter. I could still hear them laughing even though I was running far away..  
  
~*~  
  
I was going insane..I was still running...I could still hear the laughing in my head...it wouldn't stop...please leave me alone...just let me go...  
  
I ran down the dark hallways of Hallow Bastion crying, bleeding, and screaming. My hands gripped my black hair as I was trying to drown out the voices in my head. My blood and tears streamed across the floor. As I was running I started to scream out in all my despair.  
  
"I'M ONLY EIGHT YEARS OLD! I'M JUST A KID! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS DAMNIT?!" It's all moving so fast. My pain is so real. My head is spinning so fast I can't see straight. I was spinning so fast that I stumbled and fell on the floor. I could taste my blood as my lip started to bleed. I pounded my fist onto the ground and cried all my sorrow out. I cried for me, I cried for the pathetic nothingness that I'd become, and I cried for my whole world that had crashed at my feet at Riku's hand.  
  
"Why can't you hear me scream...Is there anybody that can hear me?" I said as tears rolled down my cheek. As I lied in the middle of the hallway, I Looked to my right and saw a room with a balcony looking over the whole castle. I could see the sun rising into the sky. I wiped my tears and stared out at the sun winking at me in deep thought. I wiped the blood from my face and used all my strength to crawl over to the balcony outside.  
  
"Well hopefully there's one person who will listen to me..." I crawled over onto the edge of the balcony, my bloody hands making prints into the tiles. I collapsed onto the balcony deck and stared out at the sun, tears falling from my face. I had never come to Him so desperate like this...so needy..so wanting...But I needed someone right now more than ever. I needed someone to listen. So I closed my eyes and sung out to the lord in prayer  
  
//I tried to kill the pain  
  
But only brought more  
  
I lay dying  
  
And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming  
  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
  
Am I too lost?  
  
My God, my tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation  
  
My God, my tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation  
  
Do you remember me?  
  
Lost for so long  
  
Will you be on the other side  
  
Or will you forget me?  
  
I'm dying, prying, bleeding, and screaming  
  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
  
Am I too lost?  
  
My God, my tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation  
  
My God, my tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation  
  
My wounds cry for the grave  
  
My soul cried for deliverance  
  
Will I be denied Christ?  
  
Tourniquet  
  
My suicide//  
  
I stared out at the sun crying blood. I hoped He had heard me. My black robe flowed in the wind and my black hair swiped past my eyes. I sensed a Heartless come up from behind me.  
  
"What do you want?" I demanded.  
  
"Lord Ansem has sent me to ask if there is anything you need.." I thought about that for a while. I wanted so much. To get out of here...To wake up and find my life the way it was...To have my brother back...But right now there was only one thing that I NEEDED...I stared down at the bleeding message I'd carved into my skin..  
  
"Get me Riku..." The Heartless blinked.  
  
"But Princess...he might not come to you.." I smirked evilly.  
  
"Tell him if he doesn't come to me I will kill him..and he knows I can.." The Heartless bowed to me.  
  
"As you wish Princess..." It felt nice to have someone bow to me. And soon I would have Riku at my will to bend and mutilate in anyway I wanted...just as I did to Sora. I closed my eyes and smiled as I stroked my arm...  
  
"I'm not alone...I'm not alone...I'm not alone..."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hey y'all! Sorry that took so long...once again I had band issues...You know whenever I see that song I can see Mya crawling out onto the balcony and her face staring through the stone banister as she cries with her black robe and hair flowing in the wind praying that song to God. Y'all should try it and see if you can see it too. Well thatz all 4 now..Plez R/R!!! ^_^  
  
Peace Out,  
  
Kia Saphia 


	8. Still Waiting

Chp 8: Still Waiting  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own KH  
  
~*~  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Riku sat on his bed crying his love for Kairi. He had several cut marks on his arm. Mya sat beside him in despair feeling so hopeless in the midst of all of this. She walked over to him.  
  
"Riku, what are those marks on your arm?"  
  
"Don't worry about it," he choked through his tears. Mya started to cry softly as well. She hated seeing her brother like this.  
  
"You shouldn't worry about Kairi big brother...it's not the worst thing.."  
  
"Yah? Then what is?" he said aggressively. Mya was silent. She wasn't used to her brother talking to her like this. They both continued to cry to themselves.  
  
"I wish I was dead..." Riku said softly. Mya became scared and wept bitterly at his words.  
  
"Riku why would you ever want to die?" she said through her tears. He smiled and said his answer firmly.  
  
"Because death is the floor you can't fall below.."  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
I waited for him. I sat at a stone table on the balcony outside of my room. The sun was setting and the sky was a brilliant orange. I stared up at the sun and thought about my plea to the Lord. Had he heard me? Will things change? Will I be forgotten?  
  
I stared at the horizon and watched the birds fly. I envy birds. All they do is fly aimlessly through the air without a care in the world..so peaceful...so happy...so free...no one is telling them what to do or where to go or how to dress. Birds live by their own rules. They don't have a care in the world..they just fly. What wouldn't I give to be a bird...  
  
I heard footsteps come from behind me. He had come. I smiled meekly. I turned my head and then he saw me. He stopped in his tracks. It had occurred to me that this was the first time he had seen me as I am. The last time he saw me my hair was still blonde and my eyes still blue. I could tell he was at a loss for words. He opened his mouth as if to say something but then he closed his mouth and frowned. I was glad. I liked having the power to make people choke on their words. I stood up and let him see me..I showed him what I had become..what he made me. I tried to imagine looking at myself through Riku's eyes...me standing there in a long black dress and a black robe, my hair as black as ink and penetrating dark eyes, my skin so perfectly milky and pale, and lips to shame the reddest rose. Riku was wearing a black robe with black clothes to match as well but it was nothing compared to the Gothic wonder I had become. He stared at me in wide-eyes. I smiled..this was exactly what I wanted.  
  
"Mya, dear God.." Riku said in disgust as he stared at my new form.  
  
"What's the matter Riku?..You don't like my outfit?" We scowled at each other after my statement. I used to love you Riku, I thought. You were my one and only. And look at us now. We both sat down at the table, staring daggers at each other. There was an awkward silence for a few moments.  
  
"So what did you want to talk to me about," he growled.  
  
"Shut up!" I raised my hands up and made invisible hands wrap around his throat as if they were about to choke him just as that man had done to me. He stared at me unafraid. That was always his style.  
  
"I'm going to ask the questions here..you will answer all of them correctly or I WILL kill you." He gave me a stern look and didn't say anything for a few seconds, but then he sighed and nodded his head. I let the hands go of him.  
  
"Shoot.." he said dully.  
  
"Who is that man with us?"  
  
"That's Ansem..he's the ruler of all darkness in the world...he created the Heartless."  
  
"And how am I his creation?" He was silent for a few seconds. He looked out at the horizon and watched the birds fly.  
  
"When Kingdom Hearts was turned to light we thought Ansem's evil plans had failed but he had a very well thought back-up plan..he had created a Princess of Heartless that would bring all darkness back to the world..and he chose you..." I was furious.  
  
"So that's what I'm doing here..That why I have been suffering all this time?" I gritted through my teeth, "So Ansem can have darkness back for his own ridiculous pleasure?" Riku stared blankly at me. I wanted to kill him right then. How can he act so calm? He's acting like this is all nothing. That no good self-centered bastard! I should kill him right here and now! I tried to make my anger flare down as I still had a lot of questions. I closed my eyes and breathed. I opened them to see Riku's perfectly calm face in front of me.  
  
"Why did you do this to me?" I hissed in a deadly tone. "Why is Ansem's plan so important to you that you would strip away all of her pride and leave her abandoned and broken in despair?" He didn't want to look at me. He turned his head away from me. I smiled. This is exactly what I wanted. I could feel the bloody knife of guilt sink slowly into him..making sure to sink every inch of pain it can into him.  
  
"You look at me when I'm talking to you god damnit!" I said harshly as I made my transparent hands slap him into the position where his head was facing me and hold it there.  
  
"You did this to me and you have to live with what comes next! Now why the hell did you do this to me?" He was silent. He tried to blink back his tears.  
  
"Mya you don't understand..if we just do this for him he could give us anything!"  
  
"WHAT?!" I screamed, making the ravens fly into the horizon. "We're doing this because someone bribed you into it and you actually BELIEVED them!? Am I all that worthless to you? Does all it take for you to sell my soul away is if someone bribes you into it with the promise of something to satisfy your own selfish needs?"  
  
"Mya I'm doing for you! Don't you see? Once we do this they could give us the perfect life..the life we deserve..a life away from our enemies...Sora..Kairi..they would all vanish from us."  
  
"Those people are not the enemy Riku, we are! They don't hurt us we hurt them!" He stared at me in venom at my statement.  
  
"Oh wait...Sora stole your girl so I have to go down with the ship...is that it?"  
  
"Mya why won't you understand damnit?! Sit down and take a look at all we've been through..we deserve it..we're better than everyone else..we're the Vikings...we deserve the perfect world to live in..."  
  
"But Riku I had the perfect world! As flawed as it was I loved every second of it because I was with you! That's I wanted Riku! Can't we go back to that?"  
  
"Mya..I just need you to wait for me..Have I ever made you wait for me before?" I lost it right then.  
  
"I ALWAYS HAVE AND ALWAYS WILL BE WAITING FOR YOU RIKU! It's the constant of my life. Will you remember to come back for me? Will you forget that you promised you'd only be gone for a second? Will you forget that you left me alone to go play with Sora and Kairi or told me to wait in a spot that you never came back to?.." I was about to start sobbing right there. I closed my eyes and tried to carry the wait of this on my shoulders. I opened my eyes and a single tear fell down my cheek. I could feel Riku's soul being ripped apart.  
  
"My life has always been filled with waiting for you Riku.." A few tears fell from his own face that he quickly wiped away.  
  
"Are you still waiting?" he asked softly.  
  
"No!...I stopped when Sora showed me what it felt like to be truly loved!" Riku bend his head down in dismay.  
  
"Come on Mya..we're Vikings remember? You're strong enough to handle this. All I need you to do is just hold on for a bit more..I mean, it's not all that bad is it?"  
  
"Hah! That's a laugh..." I lifted up the sleeve to my robe and showed him the softly bleeding message I carved in my skin. Not Alone....Riku's eyes widened.  
  
"Mya! Why the hell did you do that?" he asked in a fast-paced panicked tone. I smiled. At least now it felt like he gave a damn.  
  
"To leave an internal message on my very skin whenever I felt like letting go..." I could see the fear in his eyes. I began to thirst for this. He grabbed hold of my mutilated arm and stared at it in shock.  
  
"Mya! Why did you do that? How? When? Where?" He was blurting out things that didn't make sense, but I liked it, "Oh my God Mya..I don't ever wanna see you do anything like this again! Do you understand me?"  
  
"Oh shut up Riku! Don't act like you haven't done this before! I've seen you! When you were all depressed about Kairi you pulled every suicide, self- mutilating stunt in the book! Cutting...popping pills...trying to drown yourself...you name it, you've done it! You even bought a gun for Christ's sake! Don't think I didn't know that! You know what they say Riku..The apple never falls far from the tree!" Riku was silent. His face was white. Everything was crashing down on him. We could both feel it. He put his elbows on the table and buried his hands in his face. I wondered what he was thinking as he did this. Was he sorry he'd gotten caught or was he feeling guilty and ready to take me away from here? Riku then clenched his hands into his hair in rage.  
  
"Mya, what is wrong with you?" he yelled, "NORMAL eight year olds don't talk like that!" I could've strangled him right then, but at the same time I was smiling evilly. I was driving him insane.  
  
"Well Riku NORMAL eight year olds haven't lived through the pain that I've lived through..they don't know what it's like to be forced under the agony of following the footsteps of your shoes." That made him even more angry.  
  
"God damnit Mya!" He screamed through his gritted teeth. I raised my eyebrows after that statement. He hadn't even looked at me through all of that. He still had his face buried in his hands. We both sat in silence He taking everything in amongst the midst of his insane rage and I stared at him waiting for his response. This silence was becoming aggravating. I didn't want to wait anymore. I wanted to leave now. I wanted to know my fate now. It all rested in Riku's hands.  
  
"Riku...you look at me and you don't like what you see..I've become something foreign to you...I'm not the sister you once had..." He took a deep breath and tried to calm down. I could've sworn I saw a tear fall down his cheek.  
  
"Mya if I could take it all back I would.." he said softly.  
  
"Then take me away from here..Tell me you don't want me like this...Tell me you would be willing to throw all of this away to have me back the way I was in a world of just you and me and that's all..that's all I want Riku..let's just go..." After I said that I knew I had made a mistake. I'd asked a question I couldn't afford to hear the answer to. I wanted to erase what I'd said but I knew it couldn't be done. I sat waiting in fear for the answer I was petrified to hear. He didn't say anything. He just continued to sit in silence. I could tell he was thinking. He had a lot to think about. I didn't know what to do. What would happen if he denied me? What happened if he continued with this futile escapade? What would I do? What would become of me? How would they use me? I truly knew now that whatever fate had in store for me rested in Riku's hands...I'd just handed him the thread of my life..What will he do with it? Will he put it in his pocket where there's no way I can get hurt? Will he put it in a safe and lock it so from then on it would be home sweet home? Or would he cut it..ending all that ever was and ever will be? Only time will tell. The bittersweet nectar of time in which Riku will decide how he wants to use me. I didn't want to stay. I didn't want to hear an answer that would kill me. If this was his decision then I didn't want to interfere, especially if the outcome could be the end of me. I got up and left, leaving Riku with his thoughts...with his decisions...with the thread of my life. Will I be denied?  
  
I'm not alone...I'm not alone...I'm not alone...  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Will she be denied? I know...but do you? Next chapter will probably be the big finale so you'll find out soon ^_^ Plez R/R!!  
  
Peace Out,  
  
Kia Saphia 


	9. The Floor You Can't Fall Below

Chp 9: The Floor You Can't Fall Below  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own KH or "WthYou" by Linkin Park  
  
Note: Sorry this took so long!! And I wrote a certain part of this (you'll know when you read it) after I had my first kiss so please excuse the girly fantasies..but it is kind of relevant now that I think about it...And another thing...brace yourself...this is REALLY long!  
  
~*~  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Without me there is no you...  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
//No, I won't let you control my fate  
  
While I'm holding the weight oh the world on my conscience  
  
No, I won't just sit here and wait  
  
While you wear your options  
  
You're making a fool of me  
  
No, you didn't dare try to say that you don't care  
  
And I solemnly swear not to follow me there  
  
No, it ain't like me to beg on my knees  
  
Oh please, oh brother, please  
  
That's not how I'm doing things  
  
No, I'm not upset  
  
No, I'm not angry  
  
I know love is love, love  
  
Sometimes it pains me  
  
With or without you  
  
I'll always be with you  
  
You'll never forget me  
  
I'm keeping you with me  
  
No, I won't let you take me to the end of my rope  
  
While you burn and torture my soul  
  
No, I'm not your puppet  
  
And no, no, no, I won't let you go//  
  
~*Sora's POV*~  
  
We had searched long and hard for them. They're a difficult crowd to catch. They play many mind tricks. But we found them. I'll finally be able to see her again..to catch a glimpse of her..to know she's ok..to return to her salvation. Kairi and I stared at Hallow Bastion, thoughts racing through our heads. Was she ok? What was going on with Riku? Is she still alive? Kairi broke the tension.  
  
"Great..there's only a million and one places they could be." This was actually the last thing that was on our minds. We were both scared to death for Mya. Even though she had done us wrong in the past, we would not see a girl we cared about so much of the mere age of eight suffer under such corrupt circumstances. We both loved her with all our hearts. Who wouldn't? She just has something about her that you just can't help but want to take her in your arms and hold her until the end of time. Kairi and I both felt that way about her..we just didn't want to say it out loud.  
  
"I'm not worried..." I stared down at my friendship bracelet that Mya had made for me all those years ago, "Mya is a part of me..she's a part of us....I know that wherever she may be we will find her..." Kairi smiled.  
  
"Yah..you're right.." She didn't have to tell me I was right...I already knew.  
  
~*~  
  
~*Mya's POV*~  
  
I wish you could see..I wish that you could be cast out far into the deepest, darkest depths of the earth. This is how it feels to be me..this is how it feels to be alone and not believe...  
  
I sat waiting..that's all I have left to do. Just to wait..wait to die...wait to live..wait for an absolution that might not even come. I lied on my black satin queen sized bed and gazed and the mural painted above my silk canopy. The painting was like staring at a mirror of my life. The picture was dark and sinister filled with elaborately painted demons and ravens and serpents all swarming around in their haunting glory. But in the middle of all of these dark images was a single white rose...simply reaching out through all the darkness trying so hard not to be swallowed. I know how that rose feels...to feel so helpless in the midst of such evil...to feel so out of place among such darkness...and to feel like you're the only innocent one in a crowd of so many. I am an innocent rose..why did you have to pick me from my heavenly field of splendor?  
  
I sat and thought about what would happen if the darkness did swallow me whole..if Riku handed my life away in just a mere breath. What would become of me? Would I never get the chance to fall in love? Will I never be able to taste the sweet nectar of a girl's first kiss? Will I never be able to feel the strength of another man holding me in his arms...feeling me...wanting me..loving me...And will I never have that special guy pull my hair behind my ears and be able to feel his hot breath against my neck as he whispers to me telling me everything will be alright? I've seen Sora and Kairi together...they way they look into each other's eyes, the way they hold each other's hands, and the way they kiss so softly and tenderly. When I see them together, part of me wants to spring at them like a tiger thirsty for blood, rip them apart savagely, and spit at them for the undying pain they are bestowing among my brother. However, another part of me can't help but sit and stare and watch in wonder as they kiss so softly. I wonder how they feel as their lips meet. As Kairi's lips slowly begin to caress Sora's do his lips immediately ignite with an uncontrollable tingling sensation? And as Sora opens his mouth and lets Kairi taste him do shivers start running up and down her spine as sea biscuits racing for the very end of the finish line? Before Riku knew how to hold all of his pain in, I used to see him cry at night for the taste of love that I long for. He longed for the taste of Kairi's love..I bet the forbidden fruit of love tastes even sweeter. I asked Riku if he had ever even considered loving anyone besides Kairi. He told me that while he was trapped in Kingdom Hearts he had kissed a girl he met, but he knew he would never even come close to caring about her as he did Kairi. I wonder how it must feel to move someone so much as Riku does Kairi...but that's his style. Me? I just want to be like those girls in the movies..to have a man so in love with me he falls to his knees whenever he sees me and he'll never ever leave me. I'll even be on his mind as he sleeps at night...I'll haunt his mind forever...  
  
~*~  
  
I slept on my bed all alone..away in a peaceful dreamland where no one could hurt me..where no one could see me cry..and where I could lie inside myself for hours and watch my purple dreamland sky fly over me. I knew that now the only refuge I had in my world of darkness was in my dreams. I wish one day that I might fall asleep and never wake up. That way I know I would always be safe. I was torn away from my sleeping dreamland by a Heartless brutally shaking me awake. I opened my eyes softly.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked sternly.  
  
"It is now time.." he hissed in his sinister voice. I didn't like the way he said that.  
  
"Time for what?"  
  
"Time for you to unveil the Door to Darkness for Ansem...darkness shall soon swallow this world whole my Princess.." He grabbed me by the arm and started to lead me towards the throne room. I started to panic.  
  
"What do you mean? Who decided this? Where's Riku?"  
  
"Don't worry about the whereabouts of your precious brother...you won't be seeing much of him anymore.."  
  
"What do you mean?" I shouted, tears starting to form in my breath, "He was supposed to take me away from here!"  
  
"Your brother is the one who told Ansem to commence with his plans!"  
  
"WHAT?!" My whole body went numb. My head started to spin. I felt like I was going to vomit. Everything was crashing. I lost all touch of my senses.  
  
"He was supposed to rescue me..he was supposed to rescue me..I'm not alone..I'm not alone.." The Heartless smirked evilly as he continued to escort me down the hall with his nails digging into my arm.  
  
"Oh but you are alone Princess..you are so very alone..no one can save you now.." Tears started to form in my eyes. This isn't happening. This is all a dream. No wait...my dreams are the only pleasant sanctum I have...this is my cold bitter world. No! I won't believe this..I'm not alone..I'm not alone...  
  
"What's gonna happen to me?" I asked with tears of brokenness and sorrow streaming down my face.  
  
"After you bring the Door to Darkness from its slumber who knows?..Ansem may kill you since you'll be useless after this...but I heard you're about to undergo the most painful thing the human body can feel..you may just die anyway along the way.." I couldn't take this. I let out a scream that rang throughout the castle and tried to get away from the Heartless, but he caught me by the waist and began to carry me down the hall.  
  
"NO! NO! NO!" I screamed as I cried hysterically. "I'M JUST A KID! LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M ONLY EIGHT YEARS OLD DAMN IT!!" But no matter how hard I pleaded or how loud I screamed or how much I cried it wouldn't help me. So this is how prisoners must feel like on Death Row while walking to the chair? But through this all I only had one thing on my mind..I had come to God in a way I had never come to Him before and he denied me..I put everything on the line and offered it to him and he just stared back at me and didn't do anything. I know now that no one, not even the Lord, will hear me scream. It's so cold when you realize that you truly have nobody..not even God.  
  
~*~  
  
~*Sora's POV*~  
  
Kairi and I prowled through the balconies and empty hallways trying to find the girl we loved. Everything just seemed so empty. It was like the castle was a baron wasteland. The only other life form that accompanied us as we walked through the lonely castle were ravens sitting hauntingly on the statues. Kairi walked slowly in front of me.  
  
"Are you sure this is where they are?" Kairi asked.  
  
"Positive..our gummi ship led us right.."  
  
A piercing scream rang throughout the air.  
  
I quickly ran over to Kairi and clamped my hand over her mouth.  
  
"Damn it Kairi! We don't know who might be here and we may get seriously..OH MY GOD!" I saw what had made her scream. We were standing on a balcony that had dried up blood everywhere. There were bloody hand prints sprawled out as to where it looked like someone had crawled out to here on their hands and at the very edge of the balcony there was a humongous splatter to where I imagine that particular person spit up blood at. It was disgusting. It was as if the very face of corruption and death had been painted before us in blood. Kairi couldn't take it. She got out of my grasp and went behind a wall and vomited. I felt so sorry for her. She had been in this situation before. She had seen to much blood spilled upon the earth before her. It could always get worse. See could see something that could make her break down and lose all sanity. I prayed that happening would never occur. Kairi stumbled back to me. Her face was as pale as a ghost with bags under her eyes and her hair was a tangled mess. She wiped the remaining vomit she had away from her mouth and stood beside me. She didn't say a word. The look she had on her face was the most hauntingly distant face I've ever seen in my life. I wish she'd say something, anything to make me feel as if everything would be all right.  
  
"..Kairi are you ok?"  
  
"HEY!" A voice shouted aggressively from behind us. Kairi and I turned around. It was a very large and muscular Heartless.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he barked at us. Kairi didn't say anything and just turned her head down. Great..I was gonna have to tackle this on my own..I had no clue what to say..  
  
"Uhhh...well...umm.."  
  
"Trespassers will be dealt with by our Lord Ansem.." He grabbed us by the arms and started to drag us into the castle.  
  
"Wait! We're looking for someone....her name's Mya...is she in here?" The Heartless got a stern look on his face.  
  
"There is no Mya here..only our Princess of Heartless.." That made me so mad. They didn't only strip her of her pride but they stripped her of her human rights as well.  
  
"Where is she?" I gritted through my teeth trying to hold back my anger.  
  
"The Princess of Heartless is about to fulfill her purpose. She is about to unveil to the Black Hearts the Door to Darkness."  
  
"And what will happen when that happens?" The Heartless smirked evilly.  
  
"All darkness in the world will return and this world will be swallowed whole. No mortal will stand a chance!" After he said that, most would be worried about the fate of the free world but I didn't...I was only concerned about Mya then.  
  
"And what's gonna happen to Mya?" I asked in a worried tone.  
  
"If she lives through revealing the Door then we shall see won't we?...If she lives...." I started to panic.  
  
"You can't do this! This isn't right! She's only eight years old!"  
  
"Yah and what's that to me?" God..what is the world coming to?  
  
"Where's Riku? He's fucked up right now but he wouldn't let you do this over his dead body!"  
  
"Well you're gonna have to take that up with him because he's the one that gave us the ok to proceed with our plans."  
  
"WHAT?!" I screamed. Even Kairi popped her head up and looked at the Heartless in shock after he said that. The Heartless laughed.  
  
"Looks like your "friend" is loyal to the end, huh?" I couldn't believe it. This was all happening so fast. Why did if have to be like this? Oh Mya..please don't die. The Heartless walked us into the throne room. Ansem was sitting in the throne as Malificent and every enemy I had ever faced stood around him. Riku and Mya were nowhere to be seen. Ansem looked into my eyes with venom and smiled.  
  
"Well this is interesting..the boy that shattered my plans and our very own Princess of Heart. How ironic it is that you would show up today of all days?"  
  
"Lord Ansem," The Heartless that carried us spoke up, "They were trespassing in your castle sir."  
  
"Trespassing, huh? Naughty little devils the two of you..You always seem to be getting yourselves in trouble.." he smiled at us evilly. I had enough of this.  
  
"Where are Riku and Mya?" I demanded.  
  
"Oh I wouldn't worry about Riku..I don't think you'll be seeing much of him anymore...but as for Mya.." I gritted my teeth and dug my nails into my fists. I didn't like it when he fucked with my mind like this.  
  
"Your punishment for the many times you have disturbed in my plans shall fit the crime.." he snapped his fingers. A Heartless came out carrying Mya. She screamed loudly and tears streamed down her face like raging waters. She kicked and squirmed like a tiger trying to get out of the Heartless's grasp. I was at a loss for words. How could this happen. Did this really used to be the girl with the soft blonde hair and sapphire eyes that was the most pure and innocent being in the entire world? I looked at her now. Her ink black hair was a wild, tangled mess. Her black eyes were blood red from crying so hard and black eye makeup streaked down her face so hard it went to her chin. Her mouth was so red that I couldn't separate the blood from the deep rouge lipstick. I started to cry. Mya was the face of the Earth. Everything started out pure and flawless but then became a corrupt world of darkness and death. Why did Mya have to be this face? Why not somebody else? She didn't deserve this. Everything falls apart..even the people who never frown will eventually break down..Mya caught my eye.  
  
"SORA!" she screamed out at me. Her face..I'd never seen anything more beautiful or sad in my entire life. This was sick. I wasn't going to stand for this.  
  
"MYA!" I screamed as I tried to run out to her. But then Ansem quickly raised his hands and it felt as if invisible hands of Greek gods had grabbed both Kairi and I and slammed us up against the wall. Iron clamps then bonded our hands and feet to the wall.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!" I screamed. Ansem laughed out loud at me.  
  
"As your punishment you both shall stand and watch as your friend unveils the Door to us in the most painful of all human processes!" I froze. Everything was crashing. The weight of the world was falling on me and I can feel my neck breaking.  
  
"NO!" I screamed as I squirmed and struggled with all my might in a meaningless effort to break free of my chains. In the middle of my struggle I looked over and noticed Kairi wasn't doing anything. She wasn't even moving. She just stared glassy eyed at the floor in front of her.  
  
"KAIRI WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I screamed, suddenly growing insane. "ARE YOU JUST GONNA SIT BACK AND LET THEM DO THIS?" Kairi closed her eyes tightly. If I was in my right mind I never would've said that. She didn't say anything back. She began to twitch and cry bitterly. We were both dying from the inside. We were dying on a stake that we couldn't escape. Ansem bestowed upon the worse punishment ever..to live at this moment.  
  
Mya continued to scream piercingly, shattering the hearts and windows of our souls. Tears streamed down her face like rivers of despair.  
  
"TIE HER ON THE STAND!" Ansem barked at the three Heartless carrying her. The dragged the sobbing beauty over to a diamond stand in the middle of the room so everybody could stare in wonder at what torture was about to commence. She stood up with her head towards the heavens, tears streaming down her face, as her hands were being tied to the stand.  
  
"I..want...my...mommy.." she stuttered in the midst of her flooding tears. Those four words cut me deeper than the sharpest knife that any human could carry. I let go of all male pride in me and began to sob like a little baby along with Kairi.  
  
"WHERE THE FUCK IS RIKU!" I screamed through my sobs.  
  
"QUIET!" Ansem yelled at me. Mya could feel the end of everything creeping on her. I could see it in her eyes. She's only eight God...she's only eight...  
  
"AND HOW PRINCESS, UNVEIL TO US THE DOOR TO DARKNESS!"  
  
A piercing scream rang through the air...  
  
It was the most awful sound I'd ever heard. The windows shattered she was so piercingly loud. Everyone in the room covered their ears and groaned in agony, but Kairi and I were chained to the wall so we had to hear the scream in all its full-frontal hellacious glory. My ears started to ring like hell's bells, but the pain I experienced with my ears was nothing compared to what I'd have to witness through my eyes.  
  
Mya's entire body froze and she went of into a trance as her eyes turned yellow. Her body started to glow and the room was filled with a light blue tint. I began to think that maybe this wasn't as painful as Ansem said. Maybe he was just trying to freak me out. But I was dead wrong. Mya being frozen in what seemed to be a painless wonderland quickly turned into a thrashing, hellish, torture-fest. Mya screamed painfully and then her eyes turned a blazing red and she began to scream harsh, stabbing screams. Her body began to bend and twitch in all directions. Her screams became louder and louder, and her body began to writhe faster and faster. The room started to glow in a hurricane of black, green, and purple. I couldn't watch. To see her fragile, petite, eight-year-old body writhe and bend in pain was more than I could bear. Then she dropped to her knees and let out an earth-shattering scream. Her eyes now were very wide and her pupils very dilated. She began to breath as if she were giving childbirth.  
  
She's only eight..She's only eight..  
  
She was in so much pain she couldn't even scream anymore. She just continued to breath and cry and her whole body went numb. And slowly, she began to unveil the Door. The door became clearer and clearer as Mya grew even more pained.  
  
"YES! YES!" Ansem cried out. The door was about to be completely unveiled. Mya couldn't even cry anymore her body was in such torture. She shed her last tear and let out her last scream and then her entire body was whipped backwards like a speeding bullet, ripping out of her chains and through the stain-glass door.  
  
"MYA!" Kairi screamed out through her tears. I was too shocked for words. My eyes refused to believe what they just witnessed. Was she alive? Where is Riku? What am I going to do? Ansem laughed menacingly at the door that she had just unveiled and the black-hearted ones were about to assemble around the door and his plan was about to be complete. But at the time I could care less. My heart and mind was completely hell bent on Mya. I couldn't see her. I tried so hard to break my chains. I wanted so much to run to her and take her in my arms and never let go. This was killing me. I didn't even know if she was alive. And if she wasn't then it would be more than I could bear. My mind was completely blank. Everything was falling. Nothing was clear.  
  
"AND NOW BLACK HEARTS, OPEN THE DOOR AND SUBMERGE THIS WORLD IN DARKNESS!" The black hearts, all lined up in two rows along each side of the door, closed their eyes as their hearts began to appear. They all formed together in one giant cloud of black and began to seep through the keyhole.  
  
"Yes...Yes!" Ansem cried. Evil was soaring through his veins. The door, ever so slowly, then began to open.  
  
"YES! YES!" Ansem continued to roar. We watched in horror as the darkness from the inside began to spill out onto the floor and everything became numb around us.  
  
"YES! YES!" He was ecstatic. It was almost as if he had suddenly gone mad. He had the frightening look of triumph in his eyes of a wolf after he killed his prey. He was jumping around like a wild hyena. The darkness creeping out of the door became closer and closer. It began to touch my skin. I screamed loudly as it did. My body was filled with such a blistering frozen sensation that my skin started to bleed. This is the end, I thought. This is how I shall die. It's the end of not only mine, but the whole human race's world as we know it. It is time for me to be reclaimed and I shall join the departed souls of my forefathers before me. At least I have the honor of dying beside Kairi..  
  
But in the middle of my thoughts of death something very peculiar happened.  
  
"WHAT?!" Ansem shouted as his insane joy quickly put on pause. I watched in stunned amazement as the darkness that had been pouring out of the door began to fade..as well as the Door to Darkness that had emitted this.  
  
"NO!" Ansem screamed as he ran towards the door. But he only ran a few paces before the entire thing disappeared entirely.  
  
"NO!" he screamed again. He clinched his hair and began to breath very heavily. The black hearts began to fall to the floor in pain. They began to crawl toward Ansem's feet.  
  
"Master! We grow weary!" They cried.  
  
"SHUT UP YOU USELESS MAGGOTS!" He yelled in frustration as he kicked them away from his feet. But then he became especially frightened at what happened next. They all started to burn and crumble into ashes just as the door did.  
  
"WHAT?!" he shouted. I could see the crippling fear in his eyes as his followers started to burn and disappear one by one. Then I could feel the chains around my arms and legs starting to loosen and then Kairi and I were set free as the chains binding us disappeared as well. What was going on? Then I looked over at Ansem he was staring wide-eyed at the floor letting all that had just fallen sink in. Then he turned his head and looked directly at me. We stared blankly at each other for a few seconds and then he nodded. And with that Ansem burned into mere ashes just like the ones before him. Kairi and I looked around at everything that had crashed and burned before us.  
  
"What happened?" Kairi asked softly.  
  
"I don't know.." I said, "But whatever it is I have a bad feeling that Mya isn't safe right now..." Kairi looked to the ground sadly.  
  
"Ok, here's what we're gonna do..Kairi, you go and find Mya and I will look around for wherever the hell Riku is...ok?" Kairi nodded.  
  
"Ok..." I began to take off but I ran a few paces and then stopped in my tracks. I turned around and looked at Kairi. She was standing still in her spot and looking down sadly at the floor. I turned around and walked slowly towards her. I lifted her chin up and gave her a hug.  
  
"I know you're sad now but you can't be afraid..Mya needs us now..." She wiped the tears away from her face and nodded. And with that she turned around and exited through the shattered door that Mya was sent sailing through.  
  
~*~  
  
~*Author's POV*~  
  
Kairi walked slowly down the long hallways of Hallow Bastion, looking in every doorway for Mya. In the back of her head she didn't want to find her. She was too scared of what she would find. She had seen to much corruption and blood. She couldn't take it anymore. Everyone had their point where they would loose all sanity in them, and Kairi was about to reach hers. She tried blocking out the bad thoughts in her head knowing that she loved Mya and she would do anything to find her. Kairi heard her step on something on the floor below her. It was blood. Kairi froze and everything inside of her shivered up.  
  
"It's ok..." she reassured herself in a shaky voice, "She was sent flying through a stain glass door. When that happens everyone has to bleed a little bit, right?" But she was still petrified in fear. She tried to find a good thought to make her move even the slightest inch. She looked farther down the hallways and saw even more blood. At first she became even more afraid, but then her fear was put on a quick halt.  
  
"Wait... 'Everyone has to bleed a little bit'," Kairi repeated from her statement before. "That means..." Kairi ran the hallway following the trails of blood Mya had left. She followed the blood until it started to cross into a room..Mya's room. Kairi slowly walked inside, breathing very heavily. She couldn't see much because the room was very dark, but then she squinted and saw something lying in the bed.  
  
"MYA!" Kairi yelled. She ran towards the queen-sized bed and sure enough, Mya was lying inside of it with the black covers covering her pale body.  
  
Thank God.." she sighed, letting all her worry out, "She's just sleeping." Kairi took a step forward but heard something break. She lifted her foot and saw a large piece of the stain glass that Mya was sent through...in a large pool of blood. Kairi froze up. Her mind went blank and her entire body went numb. She closed her eyes and tried not to cry.  
  
"She's just sleeping..She's just sleeping...She's just sleeping.." And with that Kairi pulled back the covers on Mya's bed.  
  
A piercing scream rang through the air...  
  
Kairi ran away from the bed screaming horribly. She was going insane. She had finally lost it. When Kairi pulled back the blanket she saw the most horrifying thing in the world. Mya lied in the center of the black bed in an enormous pool of her own blood. She had carved "ALONE" all over her arms. On the place where her original comfort message of "Not Alone" was replaced by her marking out the "Not" and underlining "Alone" three times. Mya was lying in a pool of red and Kairi couldn't take it. She continued to run and cry and scream in her horrified dismay. She began to take the candlesticks and pictures off the wall and throw them across the room. She then tripped on the rug in the middle of the room and began to cry and her body began to twitch and bend in all directions. Then someone walked in the room.  
  
"Kairi?" he saw her screaming on the floor "KAIRI!" But it wasn't Sora...it was Riku. He lifted her off the ground and held her in his arms. She was still twitching non-stop and began to dig her nails into his chest.  
  
"Not alone...Not alone...Not alone..." she kept repeating.  
  
"Kairi what are you talking about?" he said becoming scared. She continued to scream and cry and even started biting his shoulder.  
  
"Ouch! Kairi what is wrong with you?" he said as he shook her. Kairi then looked into Riku eyes and froze up. She then got the look of the devil in her eyes and started beating Riku's chest profusely.  
  
"IT'S YOUR FAULT! IT'S YOUR FAULT! WHERE WERE YOU? IT'S YOUR FAULT! I HATE YOU!"  
  
"KAIRI WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" She then pulled away from Riku grasp and curled up into a ball on the floor and started crying. Riku looked around and was very confused.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" he asked himself under his breath. Everything was silent as Riku sat in dazed puzzlement.  
  
"M..M..Mya.." Kairi stuttered under her heavy tears, "Your fault...not alone..not alone..."  
  
"Kairi what is your problem? Where is Mya?" Riku threw his hands up in the air in frustration and when he brought them back down hard on the floor he felt something in his palms. He lifted up his fingers and saw the blood that he had yet to know was his sister's on his fingers. Riku stared at the blood for a long time and thought. He suddenly had a look of astonishing fear in his eyes.  
  
"Kairi..what happened while I was away?" He asked in a very shaky tone.  
  
"I don't know Riku!" Kairi shouted at him in her furriness, "Why don't you ask MYA?!" He was very silent after she said that. Kairi was getting annoyed with this.  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU MIND TELLING ME WHERE THE HELL YOU WERE?"  
  
"Well..Mya had asked me to take her away from here and I thought long and hard about it and I decided to just let go of the reason why I took us here in the first place..."  
  
"Yah, and what was that stupid reason Riku?" Kairi spat out at him. He glared at her and took in the sick irony of her statement and then stared down at the floor. He didn't want to look her in the face and say what he had to say.  
  
"Malificent promised me a life I always wanted. A life with just me, you, and Mya..no Sora..nobody else..that why you would maybe you would someday grow to love me like I deeply love you.." Kairi was silent. She stared at Riku with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I thought you hated me after what happened..." Riku then looked her in the eyes. He wasn't so afraid anymore. He remembered what he had told his beloved Mya that day as the two siblings stared at their house that was not a home. 'Everything happens for a reason and we can't be afraid'.  
  
"I tried to..I really did. But no matter how hard I tried I just can't stop loving you Kairi. My love for you flows through my veins and I've tried to physically cut it out..." Kairi grew white with horror at that statement. "..but I just can't.." Kairi started to cry softly. She started to feel like this was all her fault. If it wasn't for her then Riku maybe wouldn't have gone on this foolish escapade. It was hard to look him in the face when they were talking when just behind Riku's back lied his sister, numb and dead. Kairi turned her head away from him.  
  
"What made you decide to let go.." She said, trying with all her might not to fall apart on the spot.  
  
"Well I just realized that you would never feel the same why I do and I'm still struggling to accept that...So I was about to go get Mya and take us back to Destiny Island when Malificent came and told me that Mya was sleeping and refused to let me go see her. She then said that I looked very tired myself, and as much as I resisted, she made me sit down. She then fixed me a drink that tasted like the most heavenly hot chocolate anyone could ever have...and it was all kind of hazy from there. I remember waking up and hearing you scream and so I came to you..what are you doing here anyways?" Kairi didn't answer him. She couldn't. She couldn't bare it.  
  
"Ok..well anyway..where's Mya..the three of us are gonna leave right now." This was killing Kairi. She started to tremble horribly.  
  
"Um...Kairi, please tell me what is wrong." Then she lost it. She couldn't take it anymore. Kairi started to cry her soul out.  
  
"Kairi! You're starting to scare me now where's Mya?"  
  
"Do you really wanna know where Mya is?" Kairi said in a deadly whisper.  
  
"YES!" he yelled. Kairi bit her lip and her eyes swarmed with tears.  
  
"SHE'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" Kairi yelled as she let out an uncontrollable sob.  
  
"Kairi what the hell are you talking abo..OH MY GOD!!!" Riku darted off the floor and sprinted towards the bed where his dead sister lied. He was shaking violently.  
  
"This is a joke.."He said as he began to twitch, "This is all a joke..May's not dead...She can't be dead..We're going home right now..Everything is gonna be ok...Come on Mya wake up.." Kairi sobbed even louder.  
  
"Wake up Mya.." Riku said again, growing insane, "Wake up..wake up...wake up!! GOD DAMNIT MYA WAKE UP WE'RE GOING HOME! PLEASE WAKE UP!" He said as he started to shake her cold, lifeless body.  
  
"RIKU!" Kairi yelled as she pushed herself off the ground and tried to stop Riku from shaking Mya. "STOP RIKU STOP!"  
  
"NO! SHE'S HAS TO WAKE UP SO WE CAN GO HOME!"  
  
"SHE'S NOT WAKING UP RIKU! SHE'S DEAD!!!" Kairi screamed through her tears.  
  
"DON'T SAY THAT! DON'T YOU FUCKING SAY THAT!" Riku screamed as tears of denial streamed down his face. He stopped shaking her and started to pull his hair as he cried violently. Kairi put her arm on Riku's shoulder.  
  
"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" He screamed as he pushed Kairi away from him and up against the wall. Kairi sunk to the floor and buried her face in her hands and cried uncontrollably. Riku started to pace around the room as he pulled his hair and dug his nails into his fists. He then stomped back to the bed, ripping off one of the bedposts and throwing it to the side, causing the whole canopy to fall down. He pushed the silk sheets of off his fallen sister and started to shake her again.  
  
"DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH ME MYA! WAKE UP NOW!" He then noticed that he was getting blood all over his hands. He let his grip go underneath Mya's arms and turned her arms over seeing the bloody messages of "Alone" written on all corners of her arm. He screamed violently and fell over on his sister's body in sorrow. He cried for several minutes and then started to pound his fists onto the bed.  
  
"I WAS ON MY WAY MYA! WHY DID YOU DO IT YOU STUPID, STUPID IDIOT! I HATE YOU! OH MY GOD, I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!!" He was going insane. He was losing everything. His head was spinning violently and everything was blurry. He started to pull his hair and sob loudly.  
  
"WHAT...HAPPENED?..." He panted through his sobs. Kairi wiped her tears away and took a deep breath.  
  
"They made her do it Riku..They made her unveil the door...they tortured her until she showed it and when she did she came here and.." Kairi bit her lip and started to cry all over again.  
  
"They're all gone!" Kairi said in tears, "Everyone disappeared! I don't know why!"  
  
"Without me there is no you...The Door to Darkness was inside of her. When she did this she took the Door to Darkness with her.." Kairi continued to sob. Riku stopped crying however. He went off into a daze. He simply stared of into the distance with no emotions in his eyes.  
  
"I could've stopped them..." he said quietly. "I could've went past Malificent and saved her..I could've taken her as soon as she asked me to..this is all my fault.."  
  
"DON'T SAY THAT RIKU!" Kairi yelled, "It's NOT your fault!" He didn't say anything back. He sat on the bed in his trance for several minutes. Neither Kairi nor Riku said anything. The only thing you could hear where Kairi's sons as Riku stared blankly into the distance while holding Mya's numb hand.  
  
~*Flash Back*~  
  
Riku and Mya stared in wonder at what they found in their dad's trunk. It was a 9 mm gun.  
  
"I've never seen a gun before..." Riku said in awe, "Only in the movies.."  
  
"I don't like it..." Mya sobbed, "It scares me..." she said as he buried her face in her brother's side.  
  
"Don't worry Mya..It's not gonna.."  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU KIDS DOING?!" They heard their father's voice boomed. They both instantly turned around. They couldn't say anything. Their fear made them mute.  
  
"I SAID WHAT ARE YOU KIDS DOING?!" Mya started to clench onto Riku for dear life.  
  
"Uhh..nothing," Riku said, his voice shaking in fear.  
  
"NOTHING HUH? I'LL SHOW YOU TWO NOTHING!" He then ripped the three inch wide, 3 feet long belt with a 4 inch wide buckle from his waist and came towards the two kids.  
  
"DADDY NO!" They both then trembled and held on to each other dearly as they prepared for the senseless beating they were about to receive.  
  
~*End*~  
  
Riku finally spoke.  
  
"This isn't worth it...none of this is worth it...I have no one.." he said softly.  
  
"Don't say that!" Kairi sobbed. He wasn't listening he remained sitting beside Mya for a few more minutes. He then bent down and kissed her cheek and got down from the bed. he walked over to Kairi and bent down beside her. He then did something he had never done before. He looked deep into her eyes and cupped her cheek. He then did what he always longed for. He leaned in and gave her a kiss, not holding back at all and tasting her completely. At first Kairi was shocked out of her mind, but then closed her eyes and completely devoured Riku's kiss. When he pulled away from their heavenly kiss he stared straight into her eyes. Lavender met aqua.  
  
"I love you Kairi, never forget that. But please try to forget this..." He then walked away form her and back by the bed. He stood in front of Mya's body.  
  
"Riku..." Kairi said in a shaky voice growing very afraid. Riku then pulled out the 9 mm and put it to his head.  
  
"RIKU NO!!!"  
  
A gunshot exploded, and for the final time, a piercing scream rang through the air.  
  
"NO! NO! NO!" Kairi screamed at the top of her lungs. Her whole body twitched violently and her legs flung in all directions. It was at that point when Sora came in.  
  
"I thought I heard a gun sh..KAIRI!" He saw the girl the loved falling to pieces in the corner. He tried to hold her but her legs were kicking in the air at light speed and she was rolling around on the flooring screaming and tearing the heavy carpet beneath her with her bare hands as she began to growl viciously.  
  
"MYA STOP!" Sora yelled. But he couldn't reach her where she was now. She was off in a place where Sora's voice could not be heard, only the voice of Riku's last words.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED?" Sora yelled, in a futile effort to reach Kairi. He then noticed out of the corner of his eye that the canopy in the bed of the room had been torn down. He ran over to the bed and saw the unforgettable sight...Mya lying like a dark angel with her arms spread out for the world to see her scars.  
  
Alone...Alone..Alone..  
  
And Riku's blood spilling out of the gun shot hole from his head and onto the black bed, as he lied across Mya's body with his hand clasping onto hers. They were finally together now...  
  
Sora couldn't move..he couldn't breath..he couldn't think..He just stood and stared in wonder at the sacrifices that had been made before him as Kairi screamed and cried in the background on that night that everything fell..  
  
Without me there is no you...  
  
~*~  
  
~*Sora's POV*~  
  
What can I say about what happened after that night...the night that decided my fate for the rest of my life. What I'd always feared would happen with Kairi played out like a great tragic novel fit for Shakespeare. Kairi went insane. She had finally snapped. She had seen too much blood, too much killing, too much of the people she loved being taken away from her right in front of her eyes. She was taken to the Traverse Town Correction Facility and is still there to this day. And what of Riku and Mya's bodies you may wonder? I took them outside onto the balcony where they had their very last talk at and cremated them both side by side..with Riku's hands still holding hers. I cried bitterly as I threw their ashes out into the breeze as one. They could now be birds together..free for all eternity..that's what they would've wanted. I can't help thinking that their entire family is dead now. Slaughtered..whether by their own hands, or the hands of someone else in the family...They're all dead..Riku and Mya are flying together through the wind, their mother is floating gracefully through the sea, and their father was left to rot for all eternity on the floor of the house that he destroyed with his cruelty. I wonder if they will ever met again in spirit. I'm just glad that Riku and Mya are together..that's all Mya wanted from the start..  
  
And what about me? I stayed in Traverse Town waiting for the day that Kairi would come out of the hospital, which never came. I lived a life full of sorrow and despair from then on..alone....that's how I lived and that's how I will die. I wait for that day that I shall die with much anticipation. I won't take my own life away. Some sick part of me was still under the delusion that one day I would wake up and this would all be a dream and me, Mya, Kairi, and Riku would go out onto the beach and play together all day and never get tired. I lived under this delusion on until I grew old and gray. I never found out the fate of Kairi. I have no clue if she's living or dead. For her sake, I hope she dead...that's what she would've wanted. I think a lot about how all this happened. How did we get to the point where we mourn for death? That's all I have now..just my thoughts..that and the friendship bracelet that Mya gave me all those years ago. I look at it and smile, remembering the good, pure days of life. And I know that one day we will all be together again in sweet death...we'll all be birds together someday..Until then I will never forget those immortal words Mya said to me all those years ago..  
  
"I'm the Princess of Heartless Sora..I can't build or bring things together...I can only tear apart.."  
  
//Sometimes it feels like the worlds on my shoulders  
  
Everyone's leaning on me  
  
And sometimes it feels like the world's almost over  
  
But then she comes back to me//  
  
~*THE END*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
*Wipes away tears* Wow...well that's the end of my story. I hope y'all go now and give your sibling a big hug. I'm sorry it ended this way, but this is a tragedy story..and sometimes things don't work out like you plan...Thank you for your reviews and if you would like to read another story I wrote then check our "Drops of Jupiter" (I have 99 reviews and hope to get 100) Well thank you for taking the time to read my story. Y'all rock!!  
  
Peace On and Out,  
  
Kia Saphia 


End file.
